May your beauty bloom
by zanoz23
Summary: With his best friend getting recognized, a new gym leader and a multi-region tournament. Can Ash Ketchum conquer the odds and also his fear of rejection from a certain Hoenn girl? Advanceshipping story, minor BonnieXMax as well. First story ever
1. Chapter 1: 3 reasons, 1 action

It was a sunny morning in the Kanto region, more specifically on the little Town of Pallet home to our story protagonist. We join our hero...

"Ashton Ketchum!" Said a very loud Delia Ketchum, "You said you wanted to train a bit before everyone got here, you'd better get ready soon!" _Ya my Pokemon training, not my hearing range_ thought sleepy Ash. He sat up stretching out his morning muscles turning his attention to his partner and best friend still sleeping the day away. He began to gentle shake the yellow rodent, "Wake up buddy we got a long day ahead of us and we need moms breakfast for that". The yellow friend ears twitch before stretching out his body " chaaaaaaa" said pikachu before fully opening his eyes, he looked at his trainer and shot a fist into the air. "Pikaaa chu...zzzzz" the little guy was out like a light, Ash decided to carry pikachu downstairs since he was in no condition to get out of bed anytime soon, "someone's needs a morning charge".

"I made you a lot so you have energy for the big day ahead". Said Delia cheerfully, today was a great day for 3 reasons: 1st Gary was going to be recognized as an official Pokemon researcher by the Pokemon research society. 2nd was the Pokemon league committee was going to announce the new gym leader for the Viridian city Gym (who Ash didn't know led the gym in the first place). And lastly was the Pokemon league was gonna have its first ever multi-region Pokemon league competition which was strictly invite only. Ash found out that by invite only they meant every gym leader gets to participate and bring one trainer they feel deserves the opportunity to partake in the tourney. The frontier brains also get this privilege along with all elite 4 members and their champion. Ash was eating some eggs and bacon with a side of milk and toast for breakfast while pikachu ate some Pokemon food with ketchup on top.

Today was also a big day for ash for his own reason...

(Flashback)

1 month earlier

_ "What you mean I wasn't your first pick for the tournament?! " asked a stunned Ash Ketchum, "sorry Ash but forest has been taking care of the gym while I study medicine so I had to pick him before you" said Ash's long time friend Brock. "Besides why don't you ask someone else like misty?" "Because she decided to pick Richie over me since hes been helping the gym out in Cerulean city and I haven't called in a while" said a depressed Ash. "A while? More like 2 years, this is the first time you called me in 8 months." Said the concerned breeder, "who else can you ask that would get you in the tourney?". " well Cilan can't beacuse his brothers have to vote for there entry and they wanna take trip over me because he's native to Unova." Ash says as he slumps more and more into his chair "then their's clemont but he said he already has someone and its a surprise for who his entry is. Anabel said that she was gonna ask me but said that since there's 7 brains one of them can't Enter and that was Anabel."_

_ Brock was deep in thought over what Ash had told him and finally spoke after a long silence, "what about Norman maple?" "May's dad?" "Ya you could always try him and see, he seem to see you as a son" said the questioning rock trainer. "I don't know brock , he might already have a pick for his entry." said the Pokemon master. " I know you have a shot at being Normans choice, call them Ash and ask, it doesn't hurt to try" said the concern doctor to be "okay brock I will. See ya round". And with that Ash hung up..._

(Flashback end)

Ash had been waiting by the phone deep in memory's of his talk with brock , dialing subconsciously the Petalburg city gyms number, ready to face the beast before him. The phone rang and a feminine voice spoke " hello Petalburg gym/maple residents. Who am I speaking to?" His heart fluttered at her voice, the voice of an angel. "H-hello May" he said in response.


	2. Chapter 2: Longest phone Call

**Hey guys, zanoz23 here still learning how to use some of this stuff so bear with me. So I've been wanting to write fanfiction for a while and advanceshipping is one of my favorite Pokemon pairs so I decided to write it about that. I'll be updating with a a day or 2 gap between each update cause I personally don't like waiting a week for an update to come in but that's just me.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Ash? Is that you?!" asked may, stunned to hear from her mentor and friend. "Yeah its me May, in the flesh" said Ash regaining his composure "well technically over a video phone so not really flesh" said may giggling at her own remark. "Y-yeah guess you're right" said a crimson faced trainer, _why do I feel so warm all of a sudden?_ "So what can I do for you Ash?" Said May curiously, " oh right I was gonna ask is your dad there?" " Oh so you didn't call to talk to me then?" She said with a pout.

" No no that's not it at all, I-I mean it is but it also isn't" Ash looked like he was gonna puff smoke out his ears soon, May started to laugh "relax ash I was just kidding" she smiled at him. _Why does that smile always make me smile no matter what I'll never know_ thought the relaxed trainer, he missed spending time with May and this talking brought him down to memory lane. "Ash? Ash? Earth to Mr Ketchum" said a puzzled coordinator over the video chat, he finally snapped out of it and looked at may who was waiting for the 16 year old to snap back to reality.

"oh sorry may so what was I asking again?" still remembering his trip through Hoenn and Kanto with May. "You were wondering if my dad was here?" She stated, " sadly no he's not, he went to get max from the airport" "how's Max's journey been going so far anyway?" Ash asked. He hadn't kept up with what was happening with his friends, "well Max made top 8 in the hoenn league on his first try when he started his journey." Stated the princess of hoenn, proud of her little brother. "Wow that's better than I did on my first try". Said ash amazed at Max's progress. " well he did have a great teacher" May said with a wink at ash. " After that me and him traveled to sinnoh to take on the league and contest circuit there, I placed runner up in the grand festival because of a loss to a boy named Kenny. While max made it to only the top 4 in the sinnoh league". Wow, they both have improved so much since last time Ash thought amazed at the maple siblings progress. "You guys have done really well, I'm proud of you both" said their teacher with a thumb up,

"thanks Ash that means a lot to hear you say that" she said turning a little red at ash's statement. " what did you wanna ask my dad anyway?" "Well..." He said as nervous as a water type in a thunderstorm. "I was wondering if your dad has his pick for the multi-region tournament in 2 month?". Ash said with a relieving sigh from the tension he felt on him. " hmm not yet, mostly because he can't decide who to take, they have to be strong as my dad and love Pokemon nonetheless " she said " why hasn't he picked max then?" Asked a curious Pokemon master " max said he didn't want dad to be the one who make him known, he wants to be known on his own accord" may stated at her brothers actions _max would kill for a chance at this tourney, why turn dad down now?_

May though for a moment. "Why do you ask Ash? Hoping dad will pick you?" Ash was red with embarrassment "Ye-Yeah, I wanna go and I got the skills needed but everyone I know has a pick already". May thought for a good minute, deep in thought, then a smile formed on her face " well you're in luck, because Daddy's going to Gary's induction ceremony next week with professor Birch and I think that's the perfect time to ask or even prove to him you're the right pick for the job". Ash was smiling by the end of May's sentence, he had a shot at the tourney he wasn't going to waste. "That's a great idea May, it may be my ticket in the tourney!"

May was happy to see the fire in Ash's eyes burn brightly " well I hope it all goes well with you and my dad Ash" may was about to hang up when ash caught her attention. " Wait May there's something I wanted to ask" May looked at ash curiously "Well I miss hanging out with you so would..." He paused mid sentence _why is this so hard to ask a question to a friend?_ "Would what Ash?" May asked waiting for him to finish, "would you be able to join your dad so I, I mean we can hang out at the ceremony and catch up afterwards?" Ash was as red as a charmeleon by the last breath, may on the other hand was blushing quite less but just as much, she regained her composure and looked at ash "I'd like that...I'll ask my dad when he gets back". Ash smiling now with a slight blush on his face. " okay bye ash, I'll call back when I get an answer" "okay May bye" and with that ash ended the longest phone call of his life.

Delia and pikachu(now fully awake) came in and saw a mentally exhausted trainer. "Pika?" "Who was that Ash?" Asked the curious mother "just called the Maples" ash got up and pikachu climb onto his shoulder, feeling an item in his pocket he smiles "I'm heading to the ranch to train, call me if May calls back" and with that ash ran out the door. _He calls the maples but asks for a call from may_? Delia checks the call records and sees her sons duration of the call, she just smiles "seems my little boy is growing up fast" she says as she gets ready for her day.

(Meanwhile back in Hoenn in Petalburg)

A 15 year old girl looks at half a ribbon in her hand reminiscing about her past travels while laid down on a hill near her house. I_ hope he says yes, I really want to see ash again._ thought May, _why do I feel so weird when I'm thinking about Ash thou_?

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter will focus on May rather then Ash**


	3. Chapter 3: Killing time with Mom

**Zanoz23 here for chapter 3, focusing more on Mays aspect of the story this chapter.**

* * *

It had been an hour since May got a call from Ash and she was still waiting for her father to come back. _A trip to the Petalburg airport doesn't take that long, what's dad doing?_ Thought the impatient coordinator. "Glace?" May turned surprised to see her faithful eeveelution, rubbing her head on May " I guess were just gonna have to kill some time till dad gets home huh girl?" "Glaceon!" Said the ice type in glee.

May pondered on what to do "hmmmm" she and glaceon were deep in thought, May was trying to think of something but her mind always came back to Ash, which made her subconscious, which made her subconscious. _Think may, focus!_ Thinking of Ash can't make time go by quicker " Why don't you join me in grocery shopping? " May was startled to death this time by her mother, Caroline. "Arceus mom, don't scare me like that" said may as she stood up dusting herself off. " I just came to see if you were still out here and wanted to help me out " Caroline said with a smile. May looked at her mother " sure we need to pass time till dad gets back, right glaceon?" " Gla!" Said the snow Pokemon. "Okay well let's get to the market then" and with that the Maple women and faithful glaceon made there way to the market.

(30 minutes later - at market)

May and her mother were about halfway through their shopping and may was getting tired. "Can we sit for a few minutes mom? My everything hurts" said a sore coordinator, glaceon had a bag of pokefood hanging from her mouth and she was tired too. "Alright will take a small break , I'm almost done anyway" said Mrs Maple as they approached the nearby bench. May slammed her rear on the bench instantly while glaceon jump on her trainers lap to rest. "Uhhh sooo much better" "glacee" Caroline looked at her oldest and smile "isn't a trainer suppose to be a fit as their Pokemon?" "Ya for battling, not for being a forklift for their mother, even glaceons tired" glaceon was asleep in her trainers lap while the two women talked.

"Well we can't all hope to have a certain pallet town trainer carry our bags can we?" Said Caroline in a teasing manner, May became really red inastantly "w-w-what made you bring up ash?" Caroline smiled "I didn't say Anything about Ash sweetie, but I did overhear a certain someone being asked on a date to Mr Gary Oaks ceremony" May could put a thermostat to shame in her condition, "Its not a date! Ash just asked me if I would be able to join dad at the ceremony so we could hang out like old times" her mother spoke " and to see if your father would pick ash for his choice in the mulit-region tourney" May wanted that call to be private but I guess moms do know everything huh?

"Hey mom I have a question?" Caroline was curious but already knew what her daughter was going to ask "what sweetie?" May looked a glaceon and spoke " how do you know if you see someone as more then a friend?" Caroline smirked and said "You don't see silly" she points at mays chest "you feel with what's in here" may was still didn't get the answer she wanted thou "so how do I known that?" Caroline looked at her daughter " let me tell you from me and your father's perspective, they make you feel nervous but also relaxed, they drive you crazy both in a good and bad way, you love what you hate about them and you hate what you love about them" May thought about what her mother was saying, listening intently. "But most importantly they make you feel safe, always on your mind and support you through the darkest of times"

May was at a loss for words. "Well that's what it was with me and your dad atleast" She said with a giggle, May was reviewing what her mother had just told her, "The key however is to spend time with each other to find out if these are the things you feel for that person". May looked down at glaceon and smiled what I feel for Ash maybe? " well glaceons asleep so you stay here and I'll come back when I'm done" May just nodded and began stroking Glaceon as her mother walked away. _Ash and me? My boyfriend? No no no may don't get ahead of yourself here. You don't even know how Ash feels about you so there's no point fantasizing about it._ She began to blush slightly at the thought, _It'd Still be nice thou._ May was hoping her mother was done soon, she really wanted to see Ash, and soon.

* * *

**do you feel the feels here? Tried my best for the love explanation but then again who can explain the feelings of love? Next chapter get to test out my battle writing skills, already working on the next one for ya. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Train Hard, Battle Harder

**Zanoz here for the next chapter, sorry it took a while with my social life and a busy weekend, hope you guys like the battle scene.**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Oak ranch in pallet town with a certain trainer well...training hard with his Pokemon. "Come on guys time for your next few exercises so gather round" Ash had been going at it hard along with his pokemon for the last few hours, most of his Pokemon were able to keep moving, some of Ash's pokemon like charizard hadn't even broken a sweat yet. But nonetheless they were willing to keep going, "Okay for the next bit I want sceptile and greninja to team up and practice speed in the forest over there, leaf blade vs water shuriken GO!" With that the 2 starter evolutions were gone in a blink of an eye. " I want all the flying types to pick up glalie and a water type and have a water air battle, with the water types aiming at the flying types and flying types at the water types. Last team standing wins" with that glalie was picked up by swellow while noctowl(totodile), staraptor(buizel), unfezant(oshawott), and talonflame(palpitoad) flew up and the battle commenced. " lastly kingler, corphish, clauncher I want you guys to practice crabhammer on iron defense torkoal, and defense curl donphan, alright? " "coo-king" "corphish" "cla" and with that the claws began to glow and the defenses went up.

"The rest of you can take a break for a while, I know I need one" and with that Ash fell back into the grass, laid down and relaxed for a while. "Ashy boy lazing around, you know for a wannabe Pokemon master you sure don't look like your trying hard". Ash sat up to see his childhood friend and former rival " hey Gary, or should I say future professor Oak Jr?" Ash said with a smirk as Gary sat next to him. "Ask me in a week. So what are you up to out here? Training I assume?" Just as Gary finishes his sentence a flying water gator flew and hit ash causing him to fall on his back "Tototo" said totodile with swirls in his eyes.

"Well trying to relax is one thing I'm up to", Noctowl came over to see if his partner was ok, " ughh looks like you guys are out" Ash said as he patted his owl Pokemon. "Training hard I see as usual, seems harder than usual though" Gary said curiously. "Ya your induction ceremony isn't just your big day you know" the trainer said, "its also my shot at the multi-region tournament" with a fist in the air. Gary flashed a cocky smirk " well I think I know who you're trying to impress ashy boy" ash looked at gary with his head tilted. " the only one who could make get you a spot is a gym leader and there are only 2 gym leaders I know going to the ceremony who could do that: The viridian city gym leader and Norman Maple" Ash's intentions were revealed in an instant. "Ya and knowing him I'm gonna need to prove myself in battle" ash stated with defeat in his voice.

Gary looked at ash and smile as he stood up " well how about a quick battle to see some training results?" Ash just smiled back and got on his fit faster than a munchlax in a buffet restaurant. " alright a one on One then, I'm using Pikachu" Pikachu ran over to Ash battle ready "pika!" Gary reached to his belt for a pokeball " alright then how about a rematch from years ago? Go Umbreon!" The dark type emerged ready for a fight. "Wait we need a ref " Tracy came conveniently walking over, " hey guys we got a visitor fo-" "TRACY, REFEREE NOW! " said both pallet town boys. Taken back by surprise Tracy responded, "umm...okay" Tracy set up beside the battle area, " this match will be a 1v1 between ash and Gary of pallet town. Are the trainers ready?" "Ya " "its an easy win of course" the combatants stated, " then let the battle begin!"

" alright umbreon start with quick attack" in split seconds umbreon charged at Pikachu "pikachu jump to dodge it" pikachu leaped into the air immediately, dodging the attack. Gary flashed a smirk, " too predictable ashy-boy, umbreon double team and then shadow ball Pikachu in mid-air." Just like that umbreon multiplied and fired multiple shadow balls into the air at a defenseless Pikachu. " you should think again, use iron tail instead of thunderbolt to counter shield" pikachu's tail turned to a strong iron and began spinning faster and faster, knocking back the shadow balls at their launchers. " Nice! now slam your tail into the ground!" And just like that the electric rodents iron tail made a makeshift earthquake that caused umbreon to take damage. Gary had a plan of course "use assurance" umbreon was glowing purple as he shot a purple hand from his body at Pikachu which hit directly. "Pikaaaa!" Pikachu went flying back from the attack, barely landing on his feet. " what was that move?" Ash asked in surprise, Gary answered confidently of course " assurance, a move that does double damage if the Pokemon already took damage prior to the move. Its also a dark type move so it does more damage since it's umbreons type"

Ash had to end this battle soon with the amount of damage Pikachu had taken '_assurance is a deadly move, if it hits pikachu again he might not get up again, I have to end this here.'_ Ash thought a plan for gary "use quick attack and don't stop buddy" Pikachu charged at umbreon as quick as a ninjask, "you too umbreon, quick attack" umbreon charging at Pikachu as quick as his legs would move. "now charge up an electro ball on your tail" Pikachu then began to charge a electrical sphere as big as his whole tail. '_What's Ketchum thinking?, better try that too with shadow ball'_ "umbreon charge a shadow ball as well" now the dark type was charging a sphere as well but in its mouth. "Perfect" ash said, He was ready to end the battle "now merge with the electro ball" and that's when Pikachu was now the center of the electrical force around him as he charged forward.

Before Gary could react the 2 collided and a huge explosion covered the area, kicking up dust and dirt. Tracy, Gary and Ash all had their faces covered as they waited for the dust to settle, After several seconds the dust started to die down and revealed the winner. "The winner is...Pikachu and Ash" said tracy as he raised his arm on Ash's side of the field. The dust was gone and showed Pikachu barely standing over umbreon exhausted. " return umbreon, you did great" Ash walked over to Pikachu and held him in his arms, "you were awesome buddy, you won the rematch too" "pika" Pikachu said with a smile at his trainer. " I'm impressed ash, that was a crazy strategy you used there, making a makeshift volt tackle, how you'd win the collision thou?" Asked Gary curious to how he lost.

Before ash could even speak Tracy interrupted, "I'd hate to break up the conversation but you guys have a visitor" The trainer and researcher looked confused at the statement made by the assistant. " he wanted to see you and say a few things now before you see him I should say that-" before Tracy could say what he intended to, the two saw the man they assumed he was talking about, as they both got a concerned and angry look on there face. A man who caused them much trouble was before them along with another who had done the same deeds. "Hey twerps" "hello twer- I mean Ash and Mr. Oak" "James and Meowth" Ash said with anger in his voice as he clutched his fist. '_Great, just great'_

* * *

**Awww snap, bet you didn't see that one coming did ya? I thought James would be a good addition to the story along with Meowth. But where's Jessie? And what is it that james and Meowth want to say to Ash and Gary? I gave ash clauncher because he has all the other crab hammer capable Pokemon so why not complete the set? talonflame and greninja are just what I hope ash evolves froakie and fetchling into in the anime, but who doesn't hope for that? See you in the next chapter in "a flipping coin".**


	5. Chapter 5: A flipping Coin

**The explaination is here to be heard!...Or in this case to be red...enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ash was barely able to hold back his rage, the 2 in front of him were men who brought trouble to his life and travels. James finally spoke "now let me expla-" just 2 figures were seen in the air coming straight for james, "SCEEEPTIILE!" the grass type cried as he attempted to use leaf blade on James. Surprisingly Meowth stood his ground and countered with a night slash, "not so fast big guy, you ain't touching James". Just then a rush of water came flying at Meowth in the form of a shuriken and hit but Meowth just turned into a doll for some reason, " that's substitute!" Gary exclaimed. Meowth was found above them with 2 orbs in his hands. " I ain't the same cat from back then!" He said as slammed 2 shadow balls into the two. The ninja and gecko Pokemon both flew to Ash's side, both had a cocky smirk as it did nothing but surprise them. " Meowth stop!" Meowth released his tension to a relaxed state, "We didn't come here to fight him, that's the last thing we wanted remember?" James said sternly at his partner and friend.

Ash was about to bring James down until he heard a certain someone speak, "Ash, Gary these two aren't here to battle but rather say a few things if you let them first" said Gary's grandfather and professor of the kanto region, professor Oak. Ash was skeptical but decided to listen to the professor and hear him out. " you got 5 minutes until I get charizard over here and have him deal with you, I don't think Meowth can survive him" James began to speak "can we sit down first?" They complied and move to a nearby picnic table. James finally spoke "well i guess first things first: we are no longer team rocket members" " ya and I'm an entei's uncle" James had a serious look on his face, "I'm serious, me and Meowth no longer work there, not since the pokemon g-men found out that Giovanni was the Viridian gym leader" ash was shocked to hear this 'he was the gym leader, but how?' Gary decided to question them now "what did you 2 do in response?" James looked at the young professor, "were the ones who told them where to find him so we hid" everyone was in shock now.

Tracy was the first to ask "You ratted out your entire organization?" Meowth spoke "let me tell you about what went down"

(Flashback)

_Jessie, James and Meowth were walking to Giovanni's office, the were told they had a real mission only they could pull off. They entered their boss's office as he was petting his Persian. " good you're both here, this is your next assignment" the screen showed 2 people they all knew well. "Cassidy and butch are defecting from team rocket, the penalty for that is loss of membership... And their life" the 3 were stiff as stones, "why are we the ones who are needed for the job?" Jessie asked in a nervous voice. Giovanni stated "you 3 are the only ones who can beat them with the Pokemon you collected for us, they are an easy assignment And you'll be paid handsomely for it" he said as a briefcase rose in front of them with multiple pokeballs around it. "These are the Pokemon you collected over your travels, take them with you and get moving." So the trio grabbed there pokeballs and began walking to the transport bay to get to the job site._

_"I got a bad feeling here guys" said Meowth scared as...well a cat. "Calm down, we go in, take them out, return to the boss and were done" Jessie stated, "I don't know why those 2 would defect but now I have all my old friends back so I'm happy." James said gleefully as he looked at the pokeballs he acquired. The 3 were at the site and tensions were high, "now where are those 2 traitors?" Said Jessie, just then the whole site lit up, "who are you calling traitors?" Said a voice of a female Jessie knew too well. They could see tons of rocket grunts around them at all angles, all aiming a type of beam or ball move at them. "Do you think we'd betray team rocket after were the best field grunts Giovanni has? Please" said butch with a smirk and cocky attitude,_

_James and meowth were now scared to death, but Jessie just looked as serious as ever and reached for her pokeballs. "James meowth listen to me we all can't make it out of here." She started to tear up at what she was going to say, "so start running, wobbuffet will block attacks for you while I hold them here." James and meowth were speechless at what she said, " just make sure the Pokemon g-men find out about Giovanni's hideout and take team rocket down" she was fully crying now, James finally spoke up, "but Jessie" "GO NOW!" As she screamed for them to flee Jessie threw her pokeballs out and her whole team was ready to fight. "Seems the hag wants to die" said cassidy " you three have officially been evicted from team rocket...so die" with that said all the grunts had there Pokemon fire hyper, ice, solar, signal beams along with flash cannons and zap cannons. James and Meowth ran as Jessie and her pokemon formed a wall in front of the attacks, the grunts were redirecting aim at James and his feline company only to have wobbuffet block with mirror coat and counter. "Wobbuffet!" He said as he held his ground from the on coming slaughter, Jessie was battered and bruised after standing with her pokemon, who were barely standing, they all formed a shield around her. "It time to destroy this old hag, finish her" the onslaught continued..._

_James and Meowth were still running with an injured and unconscious wobbuffet on their back as they made it to a Pokemon center nearby. They bursted through the door and everyone was looking at them with shock and concern, James finally spoke, "we need to..contact...the...Pokemon...g..men..." And the two were out like a light._

(Flashback over)

"I awoke In a Pokemon center with officer jenny next to me and a hitmochan ready to clock my normal type lights out if I tried anything funny. Wobbuffet was next to me still unconscious" Meowth said as he finished his story. James spoke up "I woke in a hospital too with my arm handcuffed to the bed, I explained my story to them and gave them everything on team rocket" the two had a few scars on them from the ambush. "After we told them they immediately acted on it and took down Giovanni with lance of the elite 4 leading the way in the attack, and that's when we heard about what happened to Jessie.."

The group was still listening, not wanting to miss a detail "her pokemon were in serious condition and she was found in a coma, they've healed now of course with a few scars but Jessie hasn't woken up yet..." James said with sadness in his voice. Meowth continued for him "her pokemon are waiting at her bed side at the elite four pokemon center under heavy watch, wobbuffet isn't taking it very well" James was ready to continue talking "with team rocket gone and no viridian gym leader the Pokemon g-men and committee offered me the position as well as the best training gym leaders get, along with witness protection and the best healthcare plan for Jessie." Gary was the first to speak up "i see, so that's how meowth has gotten so strong. That's quite a tale" James looked at Gary "yes it is, and we live a better life now because of it. We came here when we heard ash was back in pallet to ask him something."

Everyone had there attention turned to Ash who just stared down James, "we know we caused a lot of trouble over the years for you and we came to say on behalf of myself, Meowth and Jessie" he moved over to ash and knelled down before him head down. " were truly sorry for all the trouble we caused you and ask if you can forgive us". Everyone looked at Ash who had a serious look on his face, he was thinking about it, he finally acted and extended a hand to James, "i forgive you all, you were never bad people, you just made bad choices and now you made good on them" James looked up at ash and accepted the gesture "Thank you, truly thank you ash" James spoke with joy in his voice.

After the moment was over professor Oaks pager went off, "it seems im getting a phone call, I'll return when im done with it" and the kanto professor returned to the main building. " so James I was wondering if your up for a battle" ask ash ready for another battle, "you just battled me and won you battleholic" said Gary remembering Ash's love for Pokemon battles, "it's alright I could use a battle myself, show you the fruit of my training" just when ash was about to call Sceptile over to battle professor oak came back out, " Ash the phone call from before is for you, it's Norman maple calling" ash didn't say anything and ran to the main building. "What about our battle Ash?" Asked James curiously to why he declined the challenge he issued, gary placed his hand on James shoulder, "something that means more to Ash then battling"

Meowth asked "what's that?" Gary smirked "Lets just say its a big opportunity" the former rocketeers were still confused to what it might be '_I hope you can get that spot Ash'_ Gary thought to himself, '_I hope you can also overcome the fear of rejection, when you and may gonna realize you have feelings for each other?_

* * *

**how was that story of turning over a new coin? (Or leaf?) Doesn't matter which. But what's happen to Giovanni and butch and cassidy? how good of a battler is James and Meowth? And what is Normans answer to Ash's request along with bringing may along? Well the answer to Norman will be in the next chapter "like the eye of the storm"**

**Meowth - night slash, substitute, shadow ball, 4th move: coming soon!**

**Also gonna list Pikachu and umbreons move set:**

**Pika - iron tail, quick attack, electro ball, thunderbolt**

**Umbreon - quick attack, shadow ball, double team, assurance (reason: need a stab damage move umbreon can learn)**

**P.S**

**Chapters with battles or fights will list what moves they use at the end in this section.**

**See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Like The Eye of the Storm

**damn my chapters I feel keep getting longer and longer, hope you guys enjoy this jam packed chapter (filled with grammar errors and story!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash ran so fast that he could put a rapidash to shame, he was gonna get his answer. As he ran, ash began to think of what to say 'This is so nerve wrecking, I just hope I get the chance at least to prove myself to Norman'. He finally made it to the phone where he saw a tall dark haired man waiting on the other side, "hello Ash" said the Petalburg gym leader with a smile. Ash was trying to keep his composure but its hard to when you're asking a lot of someone, "hello to you Mr maple, how are you?" Norman smiled "I'm good my boy, but you don't have to call me Mr maple remember? Just Normans fine."

Ash really was a scatter brain at the moment, "right sorry about that Norman, so did you get my message?" Ash said bluntly. Norman looked at ash now, serious as ever "You mean about the tournament? Yes I have, and I want you to know this isn't a joking matter" Ash was taken back at Normans words, he also got serious "All my life I've been trying to be a Pokemon master and with every league I enter I get close to that dream" he looked at the gym leader with fire in his eyes. His face suddenly was shrouded in sadness as he looked down at his knees "But even though that helps I never win despite me and my Pokemon's hard work, I know winnings not everything but..." He looked up at Norman with more determination and confidence then he has ever shown anyone " I want to prove to myself and the world that this pallet town kid can stand up there with the best in the world, prove to them that I got what it takes to be a Pokemon master, that hard work can pay off, and that I'm not the same kid back at the beginning of my journey in Kanto"

Norman had rarely seen the look in the eyes of trainers like Ash had right now, he just smirked and began to talk "they say that a trainer can see another trainers Will by the fire in their eyes, and I see a fire I haven't seen since I was a young man myself in your eyes". Ash just looked at Norman with excitement beginning to surface, "does that mean?!" Ash wasn't able to keep his smile down "Yes Ash, I pick you as my Trainer for the multi region tournament." Norman said with a smile. Ash was speechless "..." Norman looked concerned "Ash?" Ash left the video call "where'd he go?"

-With Ash-

Ash came running out to where the group was feeding there Pokemon, Tracy noticed Ash running over, "hey Ash you don-" Ash came running out, picked up Pikachu, and ran back inside. "Uhhh... what was that?" Ask the sketch artist assistant, "I think I know what" said the younger of the Oak professors.

Back at the main building Ash placed Pikachu down on the ground. "Pika?" Said a very confused electric type, " Pikachu I need you to hit me with thunderbolt, right now, don't ask just do it" he complied out of confusion and hit his trainer with a thunderbolt, "Aahhhh I'm not wahhh dreaming am I? Ahh wahh!" The raven haired trainer said as he was "recharged". Pikachu went over to his trainer with a confused and concerned look on his face, " pika pi?" He sat up and looked at his friend with a smile on his face " thanks for the jolt buddy, now I know I'm not dreaming." He got up, picking up his travelling companion as he walked back to the video phone, burnt and crispy.

-Back With Norman-

Norman was surprised and scared to see ash in his current state, "Ash what happened to you? Why do you look burnt?" Ash just smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "the news was too shocking I had to make sure I was awake, right buddy?" Pikachu just nodded. "Thank you so much Norman, You won't regret it!" "Pika pika!" Norman just smiled proudly, "I don't think I will Ash, but because you're my choice that means you're gonna have to come with me to hoenn to train. Ash was on a cloud of excitement, "thats alright with me, I'll come back with you after the ceremony."

Norman remembered what else he had to tell, "also may will be joining me when we come to kanto for the Ceremony" ash was overjoyed to hear this but kept that excitement at bay. "Speaking of which if you don't mind, could I speak to may please?" Norman nodded in agreement "of course you can Ash" he smiled from the answer "but don't tell her I'm coming down to hoenn after the ceremony, I want to surprise her" "of course, I think it'd be a great surprise for her, I'll speak to you soon Ash" and with that Norman left to go find may. Ash was patiently waiting for her now, "ready to see may again buddy?" He asked his best friend, "chaa!" He said as he rubbed his cheek of Ash's, "I'll take that as a yes".

-with Norman-

The tall father of 2 walked out to the greenhouse where he saw his slaking helping his wife water plants, " hi dear" said Normans wife Caroline, she walk up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "hi sweetie, is may out here? Ash wants to speak to her." Just 2 blurs ran by, one resembling a human, the other a pokemon. Caroline giggled "she was but I think she heard you" she smiled at her husband, "seems so, never seen her run that fast, not even when dinners ready" said Norman scratching his head, confused at his daughter's behaviour, his wife just sighed "you never were good with understanding female hearts" Norman looked at his wife warmly "I understood yours didn't I?" He brought her into an embrace, Caroline put her arms around her husband's neck, "took you awhile to figure it out though" she said with a giggle. She brought her head closer to his for a gentle loving kiss. 'Hopefully ash can do the same with mays' she thought as she began to touch her soft lips to her huabands gentle ones.

-with May(and glaceon)-

'I wonder what daddy's answer was for Ash? At least I get to see him again soon' the last thought brought a touch of red to her cheeks as she sat down with glaceon on her lap. She looked at the screen and saw no one there, she tilted her head, puzzled at where he was, "hello? Ash? You there?" Suddenly a giant pile of goo came up on the screen, scaring the hoenn native and ice type, causing them to fall backwards. "MUUUK! MUK MUK MUK" Ash was in front of the screen with Pikachu laughing, "sorry May, but Muk came in and thought it'd be funny to scare you, right Muk?" "Muuk" said the poison type as he laughed at the scare he just performed.

May and glaceon were up back up not in the best mood now, ash saw the anger on her face, "Well it wasn't that funny, good thing I broke glaceon fall" she looked at her companion who was not amused. Ash went from a laughing smile to an apologetic face, he didn't like it when friends were mad at him, "im sorry may but it was too good of a moment to miss, right Pikachu?" Pikachu looked at the snow Pokemon with the same look as his trainer, "pika pi pi pika chu pi pi" said the electric rodent, glaceon was literally giving him the cold shoulder, "gla!" She said as she jumped off her trainers lap. "I think glaceons got the right idea" may wasnt looking at ash or speaking to him

Ash felt terrible now, "may I'm sorry if I hurt you, you're too important to me to have mad at me" ash felt bad and sad that may was ignoring him, 'why does it bother me more then when mom or one of my Pokemon is mad at me thou?' Ash thought as he looked to see if she was going to speak, Pikachu felt just as bad, the thought of glaceon not wanting to talk to him made the electric type feel discharged, after all the 2 had known each other since she was an eevee. "Come on may" she didn't budge, the trainer finally came up with an ideas, "well if you're like this then who's gonna help me train for the multi region tournament? After all you are my sponsors daughter" may twitched and a slight smile was seen on her face, she turn to the pallet town native with a full smile now. "I'd say that that shes excited to see you again, and ready to help you win it all" The raven haired trainer was happy as a jumpluff, "that's good to know"

" you look prettier when you're happy anyway, " Ash blushed at what he just said 'why did I say that? Not that its not true, wait why did I think that?! UGH WHY CANT I STOP THINKING HOW PRETTY MAY IS?' He thought loudly in his head. Ash looked back at May and she was red from the comment, 'good job ketchum, you embarrassed the poor girl' May finally spoke, "you think I'm pretty?" She asked very shyly, Ash had never seen this side of may before, he thought it was cute. 'Focus ash focus' he slapped himself, May looked at ash concerned "ash are you OK?" "Ya just had a fly on my cheek, I think I missed, don't worry I'm fine" he thought of that excuse quickly, dodging the question as well.

"Anyway your dad told me that you are able to come along for the trip to kanto" Ash stated to the Petalburg native. May smiled happily, "yup I'm gonna help professor birch along with dad, were also staying for 2 days to help professor Oak with some research" Ash's day couldn't get any better, he was in the tourney now, he was gonna see May, it couldn't get any better. "How's max doing? You said he was coming home today from kalos?" May got a looked of sadness on her face, "he was but dad went to the airport only not find him there, he called professor sycamore and he said max was staying for a bit longer, he's coming down at the ceremony with him and that he's helping him with his research on mega evolution". 'Am I ever gonna see him again? He must really like kalos' ash thought, he wanted to see max soon. " I hoped to see him again, we still need to have our battle" May just had a grin at the statement, 'always thinking about battles, wonder if he thinks about me? Wait, why would he think that? Not that I'd mind' thought the princess of hoenn, who was blushing from the thought.

"So...I'll see you soon may?" Ash broke the silence, may snapped back to reality "ya...very soon..." Ash wanted to spend more time with her, just then he thought of something he hoped to get a yes from, "hey may, Do you have a place to stay in kanto?" "Were staying at professor Oak's guest house where Tracy lives, why?" Ash got slightly red as he swallowed hard, "well would you like to stay with me and my mom at my place while you're here?" May thought about it with a blush, 'stay with ash? At his house? Maybe he does...no don't finish that, he's just being a good host' "sure ash, I'd love too" he shot his fist upwards, "alright!" "Pikachu!". May turned to Pikachu, who came back looking happier, " I think he's excited to see you too may." "Pika...pi pikachu" Pikachu was still sad at how glaceon was treating him, and wanted to make it up to her.

"Don't worry Pikachu, just show her how you feel when we come down, she'll forgive you then." May told the electric mouse, he looked at her determined as ever, "pi-ka!" The 2 laughed as he ran off screen, "well I'll get going may, I'll see you soon, don't make me wait too long or I might cry" ash told her as he bid farewell, "well maybe I will, just to get you back?" She teased at the end of the statement, "bye Ash, see ya soon" "bye May, stay safe". With that the 2nd longest call was done

Ash was tired now, " and now we play the waiting game" he saw a couch nearby and decided to sleep there, "time to catch some zzz before I go back to train, Pikachu tell the Pokemon to take a break till I get back" and with that the pallet town native drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**how was the taste of this chapter? Too sweet? Too bitter? Just right? You decide!**

**P.S gonna stop naming chapters ahead of time, I feel they don't make sense :( also gonna work on those literacy skills and story format**

**See ya next time in (insert chapter name)**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Old friends and Old memories

**Zanoz here with the next chapter, its in a different format, tried not to keep them all in big paragraphs. Let me know if you prefer this format over the old one, i find this would be easier to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 3 days since Ash found out that May was going to join her father in the journey to Kanto, and it was a grueling 3 days for the future Pokemon master.

"Alright sceptile let's try it again, watch Krookodile do it first" Ash was trying to get some new moves down for his pokemon

"Alright krookodile use dragon claw" Ash said, the Croc pokemon charged at the nearby rock full speed, claws glowing green.

With one swipe, the dragon claw shattered the rock into bits, "Krookodile!" Exclaimed the unova Pokemon in success.

"Alright sceptile, your turn" Ash told sceptile, who was ready to strike, he'd tried this move all morning and even had help from krookodile, but it wasn't going good.

He charged the target krookodile, who was ready to defend against his comrade, The gecko raised his arm up as he ran and it began to flicker a glow, but it didn't last long. Sceptiles claw died out and failed to make successful contact with his training partner.

The grass type banged his arms to the ground in frustration, "kroo krookidile" said krookodile, trying to cheer up a fellow pokemon.

"Its improving but I don't know whats wrong, you almost had it that time" Ash was puzzled by the fact that sceptile couldn't do it.

"It will come in time I guess, why don't you take a break for a bit you two?" The 2 powerhouses nodded in agreement, sceptile dashed to the nearby forest while krookodile used dig to tunnel his way underground.

"I wonder what Pikachu and the others are doing?" Ash said to himself as he made his way through the forest to the clearing.

When he emerged Ash saw 4 people standing around his Pokemon, along with there Pokemon. He recognized them immediately.

"Hey guys, what's up" He shouted as he moved towards the group. The first person he saw was his rival and future professor Gary Oak. The second man was wearing a white coat like Gary's but had a vest on underneath, Ash knew that was none other then future Pokemon doctor and his longest traveling friend Brock. The 3rd was a women with red hair Ash knew that was misty waterflower but she looked different with her hair now reaching her shoulders and no longer had the side tail.

And the forth was the closest to Ash who was playing with Pikachu when he heard his call, "hey Ash, longtime no see" said the man.

"Hey Richie, its been a while has in it?" Richie was Ash's first rival after Gary, he had a new look that Ash didn't recognize, he wore a blue and black cap with 2 split pokeball symbols on it, A blue short sleeve vest with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of gray cargo pants, and black canvas shoes.

"Ya it has. Haven't seen you in forever" said Richie as he extended a hand to ash who accepted it gladly. Just then a pair of pikachu's appeared on Richies shoulder, with one leaping to Ash's shoulder. "Pika pi" "pi pi Pikachu" said the 2 pikachu's. "We came to see how your doing, Brock hadn't heard from you in 3 days" said misty as the group formed up on Ash.

"Sorry bout that been training too much I guess" Ash said sheepishly, he'd practically lived at the oak ranch for the last 3 days spending all his time there, he once slept the night with his pokemon out in the field, not that they didn't mind though.

The group began walking back to the main building, they continued their conversation, "so did you hear about the viridian city gym leader?" Said Brock to Ash and Gary. "ya we met James and meowth, he came here 3 days ago to apologize to Ash for there past deeds" said Gary to Brock, not surprised at all by Gary's answer. "James never did seem bad, just bad choices he made, I'm glad to see he's making something of himself, Meowth too" said Misty

Brock nodded in agreement, "to bad about Jessie thou, I went to see her and she was not looking to good, her Pokemon were asleep at the time except wobbuffet, he's just waiting", "Well wobbuffet is the patience Pokemon." said Gary, cocky with his Pokemon knowledge. Suddenly an aroma came into the groups nostrils, Ash immediately knew what it was.

"On a more positive note, let's eat!" Ash sprinted to the door with a hungry look in his eyes. "Does he ever not know about food?" Said Misty as the group sweatdropped except Richie and sparky who looked Puzzled. As Ash made his way inside he saw his mother and Tracy carrying food outside, "come get it everyone, lunches ready" said Mrs Ketchum.

Before the group could act Ash had a plate and was ready to chow down with Pikachu when his mother stopped him.

"You have to tell the Pokemon to come eat too first mister" Delia told her son who was being held back from the food.

"Alright, one sec" ash looked at pikachu who knew what his trainer wanted him to do. He jumped off his shoulder and moved away from the group.

"PikaaaaCHUUUU!" bam! A thunderbolt was sent into the sky by the electric mouse.

Within seconds a hoard of Pokemon were charging at the group ready to feast. "That didn't take long" said Richie "pika" said sparky.

"They take after their trainer" said misty, just then they saw a truck full of food be dropped off and a running snorlax come at it. "Especially that one" said Brock with a laugh.

The group was sitting down enjoying their meal, talking amongst the feast. "So Ash I don't see your name on any of the entries for the multi-region tourney, couldn't make the cut?" Said misty with a sly look on her face.

Ash just swallowed his 3rd plate of food when he turned his attention to misty, "who did you pick misty?"

Misty turned to her left of the table and put her arm on his shoulder, "Richie of course." Richie just smiled in glee that misty picked him as her entry.

"Good choice" that was all Ash said as he ate another plate of food.

"Looks like your gonna need to find somebody and soon" said misty to the pallet town Boy. Ash just smirked

"I've already got an entry misty, I ain't worried one bit, well at least not till the tournament draws near" Ash stated as he ate some more.

"WHAT?" said in unison by misty and Richie. "Who's your entry selector?" Said Misty in shock.

Brock wasn't surprised since he knew who picked Ash. Gary was the first to know so he just keep on listening.

"I got picked by Norman maple, so I'll be representing the Petalburg gym." Ash said as he finished his 8th plate finally.

"Don't you mean asked to be picked ashy boy?" Said Gary, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Whatever, point is I get to participate in the tourney" ash stated, annoyed by what Gary said.

"Who's Norman maple?" Asked Richie, not having been in the hoenn league yet.

"Norman maple is the Petalburg gym leader, Me and Ash met him and got to know him since we traveled with his kids May and Max through hoenn and kanto" said Brock as he was taking peoples plates.

"How strong is he?" Asked richie, curious to who this gym leader was.

"He's one of the strongest normal type trainers in the world, and he's rank 3 in the hoenn gym leaders, plus Ash barely best him for the gym badge, on his second try too" Brock stated.

"HEY, first time was because I didn't have enough Pokemon for an official battle, so we had Pikachu vs vigoroth and we lost." Ash said to clarify what Brock had been saying.

"If it wasn't for meeting may when you went to the hoenn region, you might not have been in the tournament" said misty.

Richie was becoming more and more curious by the sentence. "Who's may?"

Ash spoke this time "you'd know her in coordinators magazine as the princess of hoenn, May Maple. Shes won 2 grand festivals in sinnoh and her second try in hoenn. We met up in littleroot town when she went to get her first Pokemon, and I was on my way to professor birches lab"

Misty intervened "she's also vice president of the 'victims of Ash Ketchum bike scorching club' as her being the second victim"

Ash began to sulk, "don't remind me of how you celebrate the anniversary of that day. I can't enjoy the memory of my first day of my journey if it's also that day." Pikachu tried to comfort his trainer and friend, so did sparky, "pika pika" said with condolences.

"So anyway, how did may become a coordinator? Was it her dream?" Said Richie trying to ignore what ash was doing.

"No, she wanted to travel and unlike her brother max, didn't like Pokemon that much. But she saw coordinators when we traveled and wanted to try it herself. She learned to love Pokemon thanks to a certain trainer over here" said Brock as he used his head to point to ash.

"So Ash was like her mentor?" Said Richie intrigued by what Ash had been doing over the years. '_He not the same rival from when we were ten I'll give him that much'_ he thought

Ash desulked and answered Richie's inquiry, "yep, I helped her see how great Pokemon are and what joy it has in being a trainer. Shes my best friend and is one of the best coordinators I know, I'm proud to call her a friend"

_'Never seen ash so worked up over someone, not even Pokemon get him like this. I wonder...'_ Misty was eager to find out why Ash was like this.

"Anyway its time to get back to it" ash said as he got up from his seat.

"How about a battle ash, gotta sharpen my skills for the tourney if your in it" brock said as he too got up.

"Alright Brock, your on. Gary can you ref the match?" Ash asked his fellow trainer and friend

"Sure no problem" the group moved to the clearing in a grassy field.

"This match will be a 3 on 3 match between Ash of pallet town and Brock of pewter city, substitutions are allowed, are the trainers ready?"

"ready!" The trainers said in unison.

"Let the match...begin!" Gary said as he raised his arms.

"Go sudowoodo" said Brock as he threw a pokeball.

Emerging from that ball was a tree looking Pokemon, ready to go. "Sudowoodo"

"Alright, I chose...wait where are my pokeballs?" Ash panicked as he looked around for them. He turned to see his Pokemon all asleep after eating with pikachu as the exception.

"Ugh we have a problem" ash said, everyone sweatdropped.

"Just like there trainer" misty stated.

"Who am I gon-" just then a giant pokemon dropped in front of Ash with a thwomp, ready to go. "Sceptile? You wanna battle?" "Scep" the tree gecko took his signature twig out and was battle ready. "Alright I guess i chose sceptile". Ash said

Gary smiled "then let the round begin!"

* * *

**Misty's feminine intuition is tingling, wonder what her thoughts are? Those of you who play Pokemon might know why I'm giving sceptile dragon claw and it will be revealed all in good time, But first we ride to Battle, in the next chapter "Brock vs Ash! The true pewter gym battle!"**

**Until next time!**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pewter Gym Rematch! Part 1

**here we are! BATTLE CHAPTER! Well one half of it at least.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright sceptile start off with Leaf blade" ash told sceptile.

Sceptiles arm leaf began to glow green as he charged his opponent.

"Use mimic" Brock said, with that sudowoodo's arms began to glow green as well.

The two attacks collide and both Pokemon were push back.

"Alright sceptile, come back with a bullet seed" glowing seeds were shot from sceptiles mouth at the rock type.

"Dodge sudowoodo" but before he could sudowoodo was hit by the barrage of seeds.

"You alright sudo?" Brock asked the imitation, who just shrugged off the attack, ready for more.

"Alright use double edge" Brock said, the rock type pokemon went charging at sceptile glowing white in energy.

"Dodge with agility" Ash commanded, the alright fast grass type was out of the attacks path before it even got close.

"Sceptiles gotten faster I see, then will have to match it, sudowoodo use rock polish" said Brock.

Sudowoodo began to let off a shine from the rock polish.

"Now use double edge again." Brock told his Pokemon.

Ash noticed this time that sudowoodo was moving much fast, "quick dodge it now!"

The tree gecko sidestepped the on coming attack but was hit in his leg as he dodged the attack.

Sceptile fell to a knee from the damage he had sustained, Having trouble standing up now. Ash was getting nervous.

"With that injuried leg now, sceptiles speed is down" said misty as she watched the battle unfold.

"That's one strong sudowoodo to do that much damage with just one attack, even if it's double edge." Said Ritchie concerned for the grass types health.

Ash had to rethink his strategy if speed was out of the question.

_'Doesn't surprise me that Brock is stronger, and He's in his element since sudowoodo is a rock type.'_ Ash was thinking of a way to win this match.

Before he could continue thought Brock decided to attack again.

"Alright finish with hammer arm" Brock told sudowoodo. The arms of the rock type were glowing white as he approached the kneeling gecko.

"Sceptile, counter with dragon claw" ash shouted to his Pokemon.

sceptile began to focus his energy into his right claw as hard as he could.

To both ash and Sceptiles surprise the claw began to glow a teal color, wasting no time sceptile brought his right arm up to connect with sudo's hammers.

When contact was made between the two, sceptile was able to repel the oncoming attack, while sudowoodo was sent harshly back towards its trainer.

Not wasting this opportunity ash aimed his pokeball at sceptile.

"Return Sceptile" said ash as a beam brought sceptile into the pokeball.

"That was some intense moments ash, didn't know sceptile knew dragon claw." Brock said complimenting his longtime friend.

"That's the first time he's done it properly, It was a real gamble we took" said ash in response. He put the pokeball on his waste.

"Time for Pokemon #2, Pikachu your up!" Ash stated as his starter came running up in front of its trainer.

"Pikachu vs Sudowoodo. Begin!"

"Alright buddy get in close with quick attack!" Ash gestured Pikachu.

The electric mouse began sprinting at the rock type, who was ready for commands.

"Counter with mimic" the imitation Pokemon also began attacking with quickness.

_'Time to use that size difference advantage_' ash thought with a smile on his face.

"Slide under and use iron tail on its back" ash commanded.

The electric type flipped on its back and began to slide at the rock type, traveling between its legs as it charged him. Pikachu then used its tail to flip himself into the air and began rotating as he coated his tail in iron.

Before Brock could say anything, the electric types Steel type attack connected with the back of sudowoodos head.

Sudowoodo was out cold now. "Sudowoodo is unable to battle, round 1 goes to pikachu." Gary announced as he raised his arm to signal ash had won a round.

"Yeah! We did it!" "Pi Pikachu" the 2 pallet town man and Pokemon were celebrating a victory.

"Sudowoodo return" Brock said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "You were awesome as always, let him take it over from here" Brock pulled a pokeball from his waist.

"I choose you. Croagunk!" Brock shouted as he threw a pokeball containing his restrainer for women.

From the ball emerged a purple frog like creature, who was ready to go "croagunk" it said.

"Still keeping Brock in line Croagunk?" ash said to the poison fighter.

"Croooagunk" was all it said with a nod to ash.

"Pikachu vs Croagunk. Begin!"

Alright Crogunk use poison sting" Brock said to the toxic mouth Pokemon.

The poison type began to shoot toxic shards from its mouth.

"Counter with electro ball" ash told his companion

Pikachu began to charge a ball on its tail and spin vertically as it did so. The ball was thrown at the oncoming attack and the shards were easily being destroyed as they approached the electric ball.

Pikachu's attack proved too strong as it made its way to croagunk and before it could react the poison fighting type was hit directly, forcing the croaking Pokemon into the air backwards.

"Woooah. I didn't know electro balls could be so strong. It sent croagunk flying." Said misty amazed at pikachu's strength.

"Ash has been training Pikachu constantly, electro ball shows that Pikachu is just too fast for croagunk since its strength depends on the difference in speed between the user and their opponent" stated tracy as he was amazed by the amount of training ash did was bearing fruit.

"Shows you how much Ash has changed and how serious he's gotten for the tourney." Ritchie stated as he watched his friend and rival. '_Guess that means me and sparky have to train harder too'_ Ritchie thought as he watch the battle, somewhat scared by how good ash was.

Sparky was seeing the true potential of a Pikachu and was wanting to unlock his potential too, he was in awe of it really

"Croagunk bounce back with Poison jab" Brock said trying to turn the battle in his favor.

"Block with counter shield" ash said trying to keep his momentum going.

As the toxic mouth Pokemon approached Pikachu he was halted by a field of electricity surrounding the Mouse.

Just that moment ash got an idea, "stick your tail in the ground as you spin Pikachu." And he did just that.

Pikachu sticking his tail in the ground began to kick up dirt grass and sand, send it flying everywhere, blinding anyone nearby, specifically croagunk.

"Croagunk, clear away the dirt with belch!" Brock shouted to his pokemon.

Croagunk puffed out its cheek sacks and let out a large belch which had cleared all the dirt away.

When the storm was clear however, Pikachu was right directly in front of croagunk.

"Thunderbolt now!" Pikachu grabbed onto his adversary and let out a powerful electric bolt.

When it was over Pikachu was standing in front of an unconscious croagunk.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, victory goes to pikachu and ash" Gary said stating the winner.

'Ya! One more to go buddy" said ash "pika Pikachu!"

"Wow, how is Pikachu doing better then sceptile would have?" Ritchie was curious to why a fully evolved Pokemon was taken out so quickly while a second stage like Pikachu wasn't.

"Ash works best with Pokemon that can hit hard and move quick so hit and Run style combat, probably because of having Pikachu as his starter. So since sceptiles speed was halted he got desperate with moves and didn't know how to adapt to situation. He has been working on different styles of battling for the past few days now." Tracy stated.

Tracy had been helping ash by evaluating his battle performance and pointing out flaws in his style.

"I've been showing ash how to battle differently and helping him come up with better move sets for his Pokemon. An example is Sceptiles dragon claw." The Pokemon sketcher and assistant said to his fellow bystanders.

"Well brocks got one pokemon left" said misty as she watches on, she then smirked. "And if I know Brock he will. Pick THAT Pokemon to see how much as has improved."

Ritchie was confused now "what pokemon would that be?"

Misty smiled at her tournament entry "you'll see"

Brock had return croagunk by this point, "you did great friend, take a good rest."

Brock had to ask ash something before his 3rd Pokemon came out

"Hey Ash? How did Pikachu dodge belch? it still should of done some damage" Brock said to the raven haired boy.

"Look at the ground, you'll see how" ash told the future Pokemon doctor.

Brock looked down to see a small crater where Pikachu was standing, along with a small trench leading to where croagunk was standing.

'_he went under it with the counter shield digging into the ground and then crawled under it towards croagunk. Very impressive' _brock was amazed at the strategy. He looked at where his oldest friend was standing, seeing the old ash standing next to him.

'_he really has changed since he first walked into my gym, he still has that fire in his eyes from back then too. but this is where I really test him' _ Brock was tapping into his old gym leader mindset, reaching for a very scratched, worn out pokeball at his waist.

"Alright ash, time for a rematch." Brock stated bluntly.

"Uhhhh but we haven't finished this match yet" ash said confused by his friends statement.

"A rematch from 6 years ago in pewter city! We Never did have a winner for that match" Brock said with his fist clenched and serious determination on his face.

Pikachu knew what was coming and got into battle position, ready for a true battle.

Ash was beginning to sweat a bit, but he was also burning with passion, he was hoping for this moment, he hungered for it.

"By the end of this match I will have really earned that boulder badge!" Ash yelled, with excitement in his voice.

"Go. Steelix!" Brock shouted as he threw his oldest pokeball onto the field. Out came a giant steel covered rock snake Pokemon, who the moment saw its opponent smiled happily

_'Time to see how much 6 years of training and traveling did ash'_ misty thought as she saw the 2 Pokemon as she did 6 years ago as a Pikachu and onix, both ready to fight.

"Pikachu vs Steelix. Ready...Begin!"

* * *

**rematch 6 years in the making! well except for the fact that Pokemon has abilities and onix is a Steelix now. But rematch nonetheless. Ash is still has 3 pokemon while Brock has one. Can he turn it around? And what is Ash's 3rd pokemon?**

**To what Tracy said I get my knowledge of what the Pokemon's current moves are from bulbapedia, along with what I give them. That's also where I found Ash's battle style explanation, so I decided to include that in the story since it makes sense (at least to me it does.) Next chapter, battle part 2!**

**Sceptile - bullet seed, leaf blade, dragon claw, 4th move =?**

**Sudowoodo - mimic, double edge, rock polish, Hammer Arm**

**Croagunk - poison sting, poison jab, belch, 4th move - probably brick break.**

**Pikachu's - iron tail, electro ball, thunderbolt, quick attack (already stated this but that was a while ago)**

**See ya next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Pewter Gym Rematch! Part 2

**zanoz here to give you guys battle part 2! It gonna get crazy! But first let's start with a flashback of Ash's first journey through Kanto**

* * *

(Flashback)

**_Pewter city_**

_"Pikachu return" Ash aimed his pokeball at his partner who was trapped in Onix's bind. But it wasn't working._

_Ash couldn't watch as Pikachu was trapped in a situation it couldn't win._

_"I...I forfeit..." Ash said sad and defeated. Onix released the electric type who was now unconscious. He went over to his Pokemon and friend, picked him up and began walking to the Pokemon center._

_**'I sorry Pikachu. I failed us, and you.'**__ Ash had begun to cry over this, he had never felt so terrible for putting someone in that kind of situation. Especially someone who saved him from a flock of Spearows._

_As Ash was waiting for Pikachu to heal he ran into Flint, the rock salesman._

_"Want to talk?" He said to the depressed trainer. Ash just nodded and began to walk outside with the Rock salesman._

_By the end of their talk Ash was rushing back to the Pokemon center to find Pikachu waiting at the front desk holding pigeotto's pokeball._

_"Come on buddy, were gonna get you stronger, then will beat Brock!" Ash told his starter who was determined to win against the giant onix._

_As Ash was Petaling the water wheel and powering up Pikachu the 2 had also been igniting the fire within the souls, the passion for battles was being lit as the 2 Trained for the first time._

_When it was all said and done, Ash and Pikachu had fully lit the fire within them, One that couldn't be easily put out._

_Even though they didn't win the badge, they learned something about themselves. Before they left Pewter city Ash turned to pikachu._

_"Pikachu, let's make a vow here and now: We never let this feeling for battles die out, if we ever do we get it reignited" Ash extended his hand to his partner who in turn extended his paw._

_"Because no ones Passion for battle burns brighter and hotter the ours, right buddy?" Ash said the last part with a smile. Pikachu agreed "Pikachu" and the 2 shook hand and paw._

_"Let's get going, will come back for the Boulder badge later." Ash told his furry friend. Just then.._

_"Wait Ash! I got something for you!" It was Brock yelling as he ran to the pallet town trainer..._

(Flashback End)

(One minute earlier)

**Oak ranch**

_'Even though we had our fair share of losses over the years, we never let that fire truly die'_ ash looked to his left to see Tracy Misty Ritchie and Gary waiting for brock to chose his Pokemon.

_'Because we have such great friends and Pokemon to help us when we need it'_ when ash thought of friends who help him and Pikachu his mind immediately thought of a certain hoenn coordinator and her eeveelution.

Those 2 meant a lot to ash and Pikachu, because May always seemed to get Ash to battle harder than he could ever and cheer him up when he felt down.

And despite glaceon's cold body, it always seemed to warm Pikachu and make him more charged than a super charged Zekrom.

Ash looked up at his opponent_ 'if it wasn't for Brock defeating me and Pikachu easily back then I don't think we'd be as strong as we are now. So...'_

"Thank you" Ash said under his breath to his first opponent and current opponent.

"Pika" said Pikachu to His first Pokemon opponent, also saying thank you.

"Pikachu vs Steelix. Ready...Begin!"

(Present Time)

"Steelix start with rock throw" Brock told the iron snake pokemon.

Steelix stuck its tail in the ground and lifted it swiftly, causing debris to come flying out and at Pikachu.

"Make your way towards steelix with quick attack" ash said to his furry friend.

Pikachu began to move forward, dodging the rocks that came flying at him.

"Now hit it with electro ball" the electric type began to charge up the attack.

"Steelix, stop it with bind!" Steelix moved its tail towards the mouse pokemon.

Pikachu and ash knew too well what bind could do, "throw the ball at the tail to send yourself into the air"

Pikachu threw the fully charged electrical sphere at the oncoming massive tail of steelix, the blast sent Pikachu high in the air.

"Now use thunderbolt" ash had steelix where he wanted him. Pikachu released an airborne attack at the steel/ground type.

When the attack connected steelix wasn't even fazed by it

"Pika?!" "What?!" Ash and Pikachu were both surprised by the outcome. "Why didn't it work?"

"Ash have you forgotten steelix is steel/ground? Meaning electric moves won't do any kind of damage." Misty shouted angrily at ash for not remembering that.

"She's right ash, you're in a tighter spot then you were 6 years ago" Brock told ash, who wasn't feeling the hottest.

_'That means iron tail only does half damage and so does quick attack, so I'm gonna need to really hit him hard'_ ash was strategizing I his head.

"Pikachu use quick attack"

"Steelix use iron tail to deflect him"

Steelix raised its mighty tail as it began to be coated in iron, Than with one giant swing hit the electric mouse causing him to go sailing in the opposite direction of Steelix.

Luckily Pikachu landed on its feet, using its tail to stop it from sliding.

"You okay Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend, who took a mean hit right there.

"Pika pika" was his response with much determination in his voice. He was ready for more.

"Alright then get close with quick attack again!" Ash told him.

"Nice try Ash, wide range dragons breath Steelix, let's go." Brock knew exactly how to counter Ash's Pikachu, thanks to years of traveling with Ash and Pikachu.

The iron snake Pokemon exhaled a large wide dragons breath. Covering the entire area in front of it.

"Pikachu, cut the breath with the swing of iron tail" ash said, knowing dragons breath wasn't making this easy for him.

Pikachu began to spin on a vertical axis and forced the dragons breath to divert from his path.

'_Perfect_' brocks plan was in effect. "Now bind Pikachu steelix!"

While pikachu was trying to dodge the dragons breath, Steelix began to wrap its tail around the rodent.

It was like it was 6 years ago, only this time water wasn't gonna save Ash and electric moves really weren't gonna do anything.

The panic began to settle in, "Pikachu thunderbolt." Pikadhu couldn't get a jolt out.

Steelix's bind was stronger and it didn't let Pikachu do anything at all but lose strength.

_"Think ash, think_" Ash's mind was a mess with what to do next.

"Uh oh, ash is having trouble, Pikachu won't last long against this." Misty said, seeing what she saw 6 years ago in pewter right before Her eyes again.

_'No, can't let it happen again, not again'_ ash was beginning to lose his cool.

That was till he heard a cry he hadn't heard in 2 years.

"PIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu let out a screech and a barrage of raging thunderbolts

Pikachu hadn't let out a yell like that since he tried to get Paul's attention back in sinnoh at roarks gym.

Ash knew Pikachu was trying to get his attention. It snapped Ash out of his panic.

_'That was a lot of yelling and discharging of electricity..wait that it!_' Ash got an idea from that little episode of pikachu's.

"Pikachu try charging an electro ball, but don't stop making it bigger!" Ash's plan was crazy but it was all he had other then forfeit.

Pikachu attempted to charge an electro ball but couldn't start it. "Come on buddy, I know you can do it, just dig deep."

"Pi...pika...pi..ka..." Finally Pikachu tapped into something he had never known to have. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" a massive ball began to form around pikachu as everyone watched in awe.

"I've never seen that much electric build up!" Said Ritchie, amazes by the display of determination.

"that power could put a zapdos to shame" said Tracy in awe.

Pikachu had the ball big enough to cover Steelix entirely. But still Steelix wasn't feeling the effects, just confused to what was happening.

"Pikachu's using a lot of electricity, it's gonna tire itself out if this keeps up" Brock said, fearing for pikachu's safety.

"Good Pikachu, now discharge the electricity into the ground below you!" Ash said

"CHUUUUU" and with a mighty roar the electricity discharged into the ground around Pikachu causing debris to fly upwards, and in every direction.

"This is dangerous, scyther come out and shield us from the debris" Tracy yelled as the grass flying type came out and began to cut debris flying at the group of bystanders and ref.

Steelix couldn't take hits from the rocks and flung Pikachu into the air straight up.

"Perfect now use a spinning iron tail combined with a quick attack" Ash's plan worked.

Pikachu stopped going up and started going down, spinning rapidly while swinging its iron tail. It was like a meteor was coming now.

Brock had to counter this display, "stop it with rock throw!"

The iron snake began to fling the debris around him up at the oncoming electric type.

'_Perfect_!' Ash thought as Brock played right into his plan.

"Use the rocks to speed up you descend" Ash's crazy plan was full circle now.

Pikachu pinball bounced off all the rocks flying at him, Making him a bullet.

Before Brock could issue a move the flying furry mouse came crashing down on steelix's head.

A huge shockwave was sent out with a powerful gust of wind and dust was dispersed like an atom bomb had been dropped.

When it was all settled though, the iron snake Steelix was still standing with a dent on its skull. And an electric mouse unable to battle in the crater he created.

"Ugh, Pikachu...is unable to battle, this round goes to Steelix" Gary was dumbstruck by what had transpired before him.

Everyone turned their attention to the raven hair trainer as he made his way to Pikachu's landing zone.

He stepped slowly and cautiously towards his friends hole.

He picked up his barely conscious friend carefully.

"Ya did great my friend, I've never been prouder of you." Ash said with a tear of happiness to his eye.

Pikachu extended his paw with a thumb up, "pika pi"

Brock approached Ash in the Crater, "how's he doing?" Brock said worried for the brave little guy.

"He just needs rest, he'll be up and about in no time." Ash said looking at his friend sleeping in his arms.

"Good to see pikachu's ok" Gary said as the rest of the group had joined the combatants in the hole.

"Misty can you hold him?" Ash handed Pikachu to Misty as he pulled out his other pokeball. "I've got a match to win"

Brock put his hand on the pokeball, "its enough ash, you don't need to do anymore." He knew Pikachu had done enough, the match was over.

"No, we said we'd finish the match this time around, plus I still have 2 Pokemon." Ash told Brock with a serious look.

"Actually you have one left Ash" said Brock in a serious tone. Ash listened to what his friend was about to say

"Sceptiles leg makes him physically incapable of battling, if he continues ash he might not walk again." Ash heard how serious Brock was, he wasn't gonna ignore his friends words, especially a doctors words.

"Alright well let's move first so were not in this crater anymore. Can Steelix get us out?" Gary asked the future Pokemon doctor.

"Ya, Steelix help us out of here." And the metal snake Pokemon did just that.

Just as the group got out of the hole, professor Oak came running out.

" Ash Gary everyone I need your help" he yelled as he ran towards the group.

"What's wrong professor?" Tracy asked his boss and somewhat idol.

"I got an S.O.S from the pidgey that watches the migration path on the ranch. They need your help." He said as he caught his breath.

"Alright gramps were on it, Ash Ritchie Tracy let's go" said Gary.

"Wait! I'm coming too" said misty, wanting to help.

"Misty I need you to look after Pikachu, we got this." Said ash to the gym leader. Who was disappointed she wasn't going with them.

Ash handed Brock his one pokeball, "can you check Sceptiles leg Brock?" He took the pokeball in hand.

"I'll make sure its ok" said the pewter city native.

"Alright guys let's go" said Ritchie as they began to run towards the group of Pokemon

"Unfezant, staraptor, swellow wake up! You too bulbasaur!" Ash shouted at the group of still sleeping Pokemon. The 3 flying types came flying out of their resting tree and landed in front of the 4 trainers. Ready to take flight.

"Everyone climb on a flying type, bulbasaur hop on." The grass type hurried to Ash as he knew if trouble was afoot on the ranch HE guarded.

Ash climb on Unfezant with bulbasaur, Tracy on swellow and Gary on staraptor, Ash turned his attention to Ritchie.

"I got one guys, Rose come on out!" Out of the thrown pokeball came a swellow.

With everyone on a bird they began the takeoff.

"Tracy where's the migration path?" Asked Ash since Unfezant was the fastest flyer.

"It's on the outskirts of the ranch, to the northwest. It'll take 10 minutes by jeep usually" said the sketch artist.

"Then will get there in 5. Unfezant full speed northwest, don't stop." And within a few seconds the group couldn't see Ash and bulbasaur.

"Typical, always moving without a care or thought for his own safety. Staraptor let's go!" And then Gary was gone in an instant.

Ritchie turned to Tracy "Tracy let's get moving too, let's go Rose, full speed that way!" Ritchie shouted as he pointed in the direction ash and Gary went.

And with that the 4 were on there way to the migration path, Ready to help whoever needed helping...

* * *

**how'd you guys like that battle? Not very long, but very crazy. Idk if the whole electro ball thing would be possible but hey its fanfiction and Pokemon fanfiction, so anything is possible. Also the match between Brock and Ash isn't over yet, but that will have to continue later since there's some Pokemon that need rescuing! Flying types, AWAY!**

**Next chapter gonna save some friends in need.**

**Here are the moves of the chapter:**

**Steelix - rock throw, bind, dragons breath, iron tail.**

**P.S**

**These are character ages BTW:**

**Ash is 16**

**Brock is 24**

**Misty is 18**

**Tracy is 21**

**Gary is 16**

**Ritchie is 16**

**May is 14 going on 15**

**Max will be 13 (will get him in the chapters soon, don't worry, he's not in the characters listing for nothing)**

**And James is 28**

**These are my ages givin to the characters. Dont like them, don't read then.**

**And on that positive note...**

**See ya later! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Troubling Migration

**Were here, time to deal with this crisis situation!**

* * *

Ash was approaching his destination thanks to the speedy flying of Unfezant.

He checked behind him to see a small dot quite far behind. '_Probably Gary and Staraptor, only ones who can keep up with unfezant._' Ash thought, he knew Unfezant was his fastest flying type which is why he hopped on her.

Ash looked down at his loyal grass pokemon "Be ready for anything bulbasaur" he said with serious tone of voice.

"Bulba" he responded, knowing how crazy things could get.

They saw the trail that was the migration path. There was smoke from forest fires and battles going on everywhere.

The pallet town trainer and Pokemon saw a battle in the clearing below by where the road outpost building was.

There were rangers and trainers defending themselves from the oncoming attacks.

"Unfezant hover above that clearing over there and use air slash on the treeline" ash told his unova flyer.

Down below the people and Pokemon saw what looked like help. Some were wondering who it was, some already knew.

Unfezant was just above the treeline when she air slashed the trees giving the trainers time to regroup and heal.

Ash jumped down with bulbasaur holding bulbasaur to his chest.

Ash was approached by a man in a white coat with circular glasses on and had light blue short hair.

"Did the Professor send you?" The man asked Ash.

"Ya I'm Ash, the professor sent us to help. But I'm the first one here, what's the problem?" Ash asked the man.

The man introduced himself to Ash "I'm Darren Spruce, lead professor of Pokemon migration. The professors told me much about you." He extended his hand to Ash as they walked to the cabin.

Ash accepted the gesture. "If your looking for poke power i only brought my bulbasaur since it lives on the ranch and my Unfezant." Ash said gesturing at bulbasaur who walked alongside the two.

"What we need is ground and water types. These fires aren't gonna put themselves out." Said Professor Spruce, who was calm despite the situation. They reached the outpost to see men and women spraying healing potions and burn heals on their Pokemon.

Ash noticed the burn heals and inquired "Its fire types were dealing with here?"

They were inside the building, Darren explained to Ash "yes, they're harassing our current group of migrating Pokemon, they're grass types so their getting the worst possible. Your bulbasaurs known to be the sheriff at the main area of the ranch but it might have trouble against these fire types."

Ash brought an encouraging fist up, "bulbsaurs ready to help for any challenge. Right buddy?" "Bulbasaur!"

Darren smiled at the two '_he really is like the professor describes him to be'_ he continued to explain to ash as he gestured at the table map.

"We are letting the grass types stay in the ranch main area till this situation dies out. So we need to get them there first." he said pointing at the Circle on the map labelled *safe zone*.

Just then 2 Rangers walked in, one was a tall female wearing a cowboy hat and had long green hair. The other was a well bulit man with a Mohawk and several scars on his arms and face.

"These are the leaders of our 2 teams, Ranger Aira and Ranger Kane" Darren told Ash.

The female ranger extended her arm, smiling at Ash "I'm in charge of the defense team. Names Aira, nice to meet you Ash Ketchum" Ash shook her hand in response.

The other man did the same action, "Ranger Kane, in charge of the escort team, pleasure to meet you Ash." He shook his hand as well.

"Ash Ketchum, pallet town trainer, this is my bulbasaur" he looked down at his last statement.

"Bulba bulbasaur" bulbasaur extended his vines to the 2 rangers who in turn shook them as a greeting.

"So the plans to escort the Pokemon while the defense team holds off the main force?" Ash asked, thinking he knew the plan already.

Aira began to pat Ash's heas "you're a smart man sweetie. We need help with both teams"

Kane joined the conversation "the forest fire needs to be dealt with immediately so most of our teams members are fighting fires"

Darren joined in as well, handing Ash a headset and medical equipment. "We need you and your friends to reinforce the teams, we got a gym leader on escort but he's having trouble by himself."

Ash took the headset and equipment, he put it on "this is neat, wish I had this when I was a kid, pretty cool right bulbasaur?" He looked at the bulb back Pokemon "Bulba"

Ash turned his attention to the rangers, "what Pokemon are migrating right now?" Kane looked at Ash with that straight face all business look.

"Its bellsprouts to victreebel's, and the fire types are slugma's, pansears, Pyroars and they're reporbed to be lead by a magmortar" Kane told Ash.

Ash had experience battling all those Pokemon, and a magmortar was bad news "Well I prefer battling But I don't think will be much help on the defense, so will join the escort". Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

Kane finally showed an emotion to Ash other then seriousness by smirking at him. "then you're with me, let's get to the rest of the group".

They exited the building to find the others had finally made it to the clearing, they approached Ash " what's the deal?" Said Gary.

Ash tried to keep it short to save time "Escort grass types or battle fire types, We split into 2 and 2. So what do you want?"

Ritchie walked up beside Ash "I prefer escort with rather than battling so I'm with Ash" The young kanto native said, Kane threw him a spare headset.

"Guess that means me and Tracy get defense. Where do we go?" Said Gary, just then a hand was on Gary's shoulder, it was Aira's "you're with me then sweetie" she said, she lead Gary and tracy to where her team was stationed.

Ash and Ritchie turned their attention back to Ranger Kane, who was gesturing them to move. They complied of course.

Before Ash did he had to tell his 3 Flying types something "I want you guys to go back to the others and grab all our water type friends you can carry, and help put out the fires ok?"

They alright cawed and chirp in response. And with that they flew off.

"Come on Ash, let's go." Ritchie said to his Slow moving friend. And the 3 made their way to the escort teams resting spot.

After 10 minutes the trio was almost there, Kane turned on his headset, "This is Kane, I got reinforcements for the escort, be ready to move in 5".

Ash had been staring at the man's arms and face the whole walk, he wasn't trying to stare but he wanted to know why he had those scars.

"You're wondering about these aren't you?" Kane spooked Ash and Ritchie, who nodded at each other in agreement. Wanting to know how he got those.

"I've fought off a lot of feral Pokemon and Hunters over the course of my career. these scars are stories of how I saved many Pokemon from harm" Kane wasn't trying to sound tough, he WAS tough.

Ash and Ritchie were in awe of this man, who'd risk his own body to save a Pokemon. Even ash wasn't that crazy

He continued "I've been stationed in a lot of regions, sinnoh's the highlight of my career. Had a lot of run ins with the notorious Hunter J"

That name chilled ash to the core, hunter J had been a troublesome person for ash when he was it sinnoh.

'_So she's still up to no good huh? Seems Ranger Kane has seen the worst of it. She never gave me those kind of scars_' ash thought as he looked at the built mans arms.

Burns, cuts, scars of any kind were Coated on his arms, with few on his face. This man could be seen as unapproachable, but Ash could feel he had a good heart.

"Were here" Kane said bluntly as Ash and Ritchie came to a clearing and saw 12 men with ranger uniforms and there Pokemon resting.

"We have around 18 rangers with us and 4 volunteers who didn't join the fire fighting team, 6 counting you two" Kane told the 2 trainer, some of these guys looked like they had stories to tell just by the way they looked. Kane pointed the duo towards a group of 4.

"You're gonna be with leading team, if that's good with you two?" He asked the trainers.

"Where will you be?" Ritchie asked the scarred ranger

"I'm with the rear guard, stopping anything that chases the group. The fronts the least attacked so we're placing volunteers there." Kane said

Ash and Ritchie made their way towards the group when Ash noticed a man in the group he recognized. "JAMES!" He shouted as he ran to his friend.

James noticed who called him "Not surprised to see you here Ketchum, and if i remember right you're that other boy back in the indigo league." James stated as he examined Ritchie.

"Yup, names Ritchie, you must be James." Ritchie was told by misty the moment she found out about James situation.

He held no grudge against the former rocketeer.

"So where's Meowth?" Ash asked wondering where the cat Pokemon was.

"He's our translator for the herd so he went to tell them to move, when he returns, he will have the grass types in tow" James told the Pikachu trainer duo.

"Ohh, so why are you here James? Seems outta the way for you and meowth" Ritchie asked James wondering why he was here.

"My victreebel that I once owned is in the migration, I want him back with me so we struck a deal: I help his herd to safety, he rejoins me" James said, wanting his grass type friend back.

Ash was happy to see James helping Pokemon rather then capturing them. It showed how far James had come as a person.

Just then, the escorters felt a rumbling in the ground, Ash and Ritchie were surprised by the tremor, the rest just moved to the side of the pathway.

Ash saw in the distance a herd stampeding towards them, it was the Migrating Pokemon alright.

But something didn't feel right to Ash about the speed they were moving at.

Kane knew what was wrong and began to shout orders.

"We got trouble people! Rear guard defense positions! side team watch the flanks!" The men and women got into battle positions, ready to go.

"Listen you two, were gonna be running and battling at the same time, so best use a Pokemon that can keep up" Kane told Ash and Ritchie as he reach for his own pokeball.

"Go spearow!" Said the ranger as his flying friend came out. "Spearows leading you guys, just keep moving and don't stop!" And with that said Kane pulled a second ball fro his waist as he got in battle stance.

In the distance was a horde of Scared, running families of Victreebels.

Ash and bulbasaur were ready to move, when suddenly slugma's and pyroars had surrounded the group of escorters, Firing off flamethrowers all around them.

"AMBUSH!" one of the rangers shouted as they began to engage the attackers.

In the mist of battle Ash turned to see a male Pyroar and a Magcargo blocking their path foward.

"James, you the others start making your way towards the safe zone, me and Ritchie will take care of these 2." Ash and bulbasaur were battle ready while Ritchie had pokeball I hand.

James was still cool even under pressure "right"

"Bulbasaur, get those 2 outta the way with solar beam!" Ash said as bulbasaur charged up his bulb back.

The opposing Pokemon fired off flamethrowers and rock throws.

"Happy come out with a protect!" Ritchie shouted as he threw his pokeball and out came his nicknamed butterfree.

happy positioned itself in front of bulbasaur and put up a screen to defend iteself and comrade with. The attacks did not do anything.

By this time, solar beam was ready to go.

"Fire!" Was all Ash had to say. A bright light shot out of bulbasaurs back and at his adversaries in front of him.

The 2 Fire types jumped to the side in opposite directions to dodge the attack, leading them more into the forest along the path.

"I'll take the pyroar, you go for the other one" Ritchie shouted to Ash. The 2 took off after there opponents to ensure they didn't try to hinder the herds advance.

Ash and bulbasaur began to chase the fire snail Pokemon when they ran into something.

Something they didn't wanna run into, a giant walking furnace stood before them.

"Maaaag mor" it was the attackers leader, A magmortar.

Ash was in a tight spot right now, he pressed the talk button on his headset "Kane, I found their leader, gonna need some help when you can get here."

But there was no answer, Ash was in the dark here.

He thought of running but something prevented him from doing so, he saw a slugma next to magmortar and it had some scars on it, The poor thing looked terrified.

'_Wait, that one seems too scarred to be because of me and bulbasaur, why?_' Ash thought as he examined the fire slug.

He suddenly felt a headache coming on, he clenched he hands to his head as visions flooded his mind.

His head felt like it was gonna split open the and there. Ash opened his eyes to see something from a lower perspective.

_'It must be the mind of a small pokemon_' he thought, still having trouble concentrating.

He saw a magmortar smacking him around by a mach punch, he felt ever hit of those punches. His vision turned to look at a magcargo next to him who seem to protest against this treatment, when it got the same treatment as he did.

Suddenly ash snapped out of his vision and looked at the magmortar, with anger in his eyes.

He knew what he saw. He saw slugmas vision.

"Think it's fun to hurt Pokemon who can't defend themselves!" Ash was furious at the blast Pokemon.

The fire type just laughed at what ash said, smacking the slugma again, provoking Ash to do something about it.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on its legs!" Ash practically screaming now, he couldn't let anyone get away with something as low as that.

Bulbasaur was mad as well, striking the magmortar with a furious lashing to its leg, causing the Giant to fall on its side.

"Now use take down!" Bulbasaur charged the downed Pokemon but it knew ash wasn't thinking and took advantage of this lack of sense.

The blast Pokemon lifted his arm to release a powerful flamethrower, which directly hit bulbasaur.

When the attack stopped bulbasaur was barely able to stand, ash rushed to his friends side.

Help picked up the bulb Pokemon and looked angrily at the fire type, who was now back to his feet.

He aimed his arm towards the raven haired trainer, but was stopped by an attack from behind.

It was Slugma, using tackle on magmortars back.

This proved ineffective as magmortar just swatted him away, towards where Ash was knelt down, grass type in arms.

As Ash prepared for the worst, he heard a screeching yell.

This yell caused Ash and magmortar to cover their ears, but when the blast Pokemon did, he was hit with a barrage of shadow balls.

The screech stopped, and ash looked to see Meowth standing a few feet behind him charging another shadow ball.

"You wanna another one bud? Here ya. go!" And Meowth flung the ball, much bigger then previous ones.

"Meowth, am I glad to see you" ash said as he and Slugma there way towards the cat, now standing next to him.

"Kane sent me to find you, a distress call only works when we know your location twerp." Meowth said, annoyed at Ash.

"Right well this guys not going down easy I'll tell you that" ash told his comrade.

he began to search the medical kit he was given earlier to take the chance to heal bulbasaur. He sprayed his Pokemon with a potion, then he turned to the slugma Who was skeptical at first.

"Don't worry im not gonna hurt you, you saves me after all." He tried to reassure the fire slug. He spray him with a potion as well.

"So any plans of attack?" Ash asked the feline.

"Don't worry I always got a plan remember? I brought da heavy artillery" Meowth said.

Just then a giant thump was heard and a battle cry "taaaarrr". The thumping got closer and closer till Ash saw a giant figure walking towards them.

Ash couldn't believe what he saw, it was a tyranitar.

"tarrr" it cried as it enter the field of battle. Ash felt like he knew this Pokemon.

Then he remembered that screech from earlier and knew it had to be him.

"Larvitar? Is that you?" Ash asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

Tyranitar smiled at Ash "tyranitar"

Ash hoped to question his former friends activities but magmortar launched a rock blast towards the young trainer.

"Tar!" Tyranitar ran in front of ash and took the blast, not even fazed by it.

"You 2 stay back, I want some of that magmortar!" The cat pokemon shouted as he charged into battle.

Ash was gonna witness just how strong the rocket cat had gotten.

"Go Meowth!" Shouted in encouragement.

The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**well that went from an escort to a battle between Ash and Magmortar, and that ended very quickly, but now we get to see Meowth battle.**

**BTW Meowth doesn't have a trainer. He's a free Pokemon.**

**Magmortar - flamethrower, mach punch, and rock blast.**

**Next chapter: Meowth vs Magmortar**

**see ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11: A game of Cat and Magmortar!

**zanoz here! The end of the migration is coming! Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Meowth charged the Magmortar, claws out and ready.

Magmortar took up stance and lift both its arms. Firing off a flamethrower.

Meowth was hit by the stream of fire.

"Meowth!" Ash shouted, concerned for his friend.

But when the attack stopped Meowth wasnt there. Rather a burnt doll.

"Eat this!" Yelled the feline, who was behind the Fire type.

Meowth swung his claws which were coated in a black substance.

The Blast Pokemon was quicker than Meowth thought it was for it brought its tail up to block the attack.

Meowth used his speed to slide to the side and attack the leg bulbasaur had hit earlier.

The giant walking furnace was down to a knee this time, Meowth used this opportunity to go for its upper body.

The cat leaped into the air, claw raised and glowing white.

Ash knew that attack, it was slash, Meowth must have replaced fury swipes with Slash.

The slash hit Magmortar right across the face, causing the giant to fall.

The scratch cat stood in front of Ash and company. He knew that wouldn't be enough to win.

"Ya Meowth! You did it." Ash shouted to the normal type.

"Hold your ponytas kid, it ain't over yet" Ash looked over at Meowth's opponent.

He was almost back to his feet, and angrier than before. It was getting a lot hotter.

The blast Pokemon slammed its arms into the ground but when it did, the ground began to shake and flames started to shoot out of the ground.

Ash held bulbasaur close to his chest and slugma to this side, as the whole forest began to burn. Tyranitar held the group close to it.

"This is very bad guys. He's using lava plume" The worried meowth said, the Magmortar came at him with a mach punch.

Meowth ducked under the punch and had a small shadow ball charged in hand.

He slammed it into his adversary's chest, sending him back a bit.

Ash was worried for the forest, with the trees around them on fire they wouldn't be able to leave safely. Flames had covered the woods.

Magmortar let off another lava plume, more flames came out of the ground, and some towards Ash and friends.

Slugma wanted to help protect Ash from the crossfire, Its eyes had begun to glow white.

Suddenly Ash tyranitar and Bulbasaur were raised up from the ground on a rock platform just above the trees.

Ash was wondering why he was being raised and looked at slugma whose eyes were still glowing.

"Thank you slugma." He said to the lava pokemon, who smiled in response.

Down below Magmortar was not having an easy time, but then again neither was Meowth.

The Fire type began to use rock blast on Meowth, who blocked with night slash.

_'If this keeps up I'm gonna be roast cat. And I only got a bit of juice left to do one more substitute. One good Slash should do it'_ Meowth strategized in his mind as he blocked on coming attacks, the Normal type had become a decent strategist.

He began to charge the fire type in a zigzag pattern as he got in range.

Magmortar began to launch wave after wave of flamethrowers at the running cat.

Meowth dodged most of the attacks, but one got him in the ear, and that didn't feel too good.

As Meowth got close it got too hot for the cat to handle as he began to slow down.

But suddenly the area was beginning to get covered in sand, making it harder to see.

(Few minutes beforehand with Ash)

Ash had to do something about this forest fire, '_Meowth won't be able to handle the heat if this keeps up, need to put it out. But how?'_ Ash began to think a plan to deal with the fire.

That's when genius struck him "got it!" He pulled out a small Device with a see through glass screen and red frame, it was about the size of a calculator. Ash aimed the device at tyranitar.

A Male robotic voice spoke **"tyranitar, the armor pokemon, In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble, it's common ability is sand stream and uncommon is unnerve"**

Ash looked at tyranitar, "do you have sand stream?"

The pseudo-legendary nodded in agreement. It began to shake violently

Suddenly sand started to pour out of its body and blow in the strong wind it brought with it.

Within a few seconds the area was covered in a veil of sand.

Cutting visibility down and also putting the flames out on the forest.

(Present time with Meowth)

_'Dat twerp is pretty smart, nows my chance'_ Meowth brought his plan into action

He saw a red object through the sand and moved towards it, the blast pokemon wasn't able to see anything.

Suddenly the fire type was being pelted from all directions with shadow balls as it looked for his opponent.

It fired off rock blasts off but it never hit, Magmortar was fighting blind.

The Blast Pokemon suddenly felt a sting in its leg, like it was being cut.

Meowth was using the sand to mask his attacks as he began to hit and run with slash attacks on his adversary's legs.

By the end of the combo of slash and shadow balls, the fire giant wasn't able stand anymore, and feel to its knees.

By this time the sandstorm died and Meowth stood directly in front of his target.

"Time to end this!" He shouted, he leaped at the Pokemon and smack him right in the face with a mighty slash.

Ash looked below at the burnt area where Meowth was and saw him standing before a defeated Magmortar.

"Ya! Go Meowth!" "Slugma slug!" "Tarr!" "Bulbasaur!" The group was celebrating their victory.

Slugma lowered the platform to ground level, where Meowth was waiting.

Meowth was on its way to the group when he began to have trouble standing. Ash ran to hold him up.

"Seems I need to work on endurance" Meowth said with a sheepish smile.

"You were awesome Meowth" Ash was proud of his former enemy.

In the midst of celebrating the group heard movement and saw the Magmortar getting up slowly.

"That things persistent Alright" ash said, bulbasaur got in front of the group ready to fight.

Just as the magmortar got up the group heard a yell "pokeball! Go!" And a great ball came flying at the blast Pokemon.

The ball shook, and shook, and shook, then tick!

The group turned to see Ranger Kane, Ritchie, James and other members of the escort team.

"Culprit caught. Good job people." Kane said as he made his way towards the pokeball.

"Ash you're ok, we were worried" Ritchie said as he made his way to Ash's group.

"I'm fine but you seem to have caught the worst of it though" ash said as he examined Ritchie, who was burnt all over.

"We got ambushed a few times, thankfully we had some help." Ritchie moved to the side to show ash his rescuers, standing beside an equally damaged James was Ash's flying types and some of his water types.

Oshawott, totodile, greninja, palpitoad and corphish were standing by the flying types covered in dirt with smiles on their faces, happy to see there trainer safe.

"Good job guys, when we get home you're all getting brocks famous food." Ash told his Pokemon, they deserved it for the hard work they did.

They cheered in response. Ash turned his attention back to Ranger Kane, who walked up to him pokeball in hand.

"Good job stopping this Magmortar Ash" Kane congratulating Ash

Ash shook his head from side to side "it wasn't me it was mostly meowth, he beat Magmortar"

Ranger Kane looked at the injured scratch cat and extended his arm "good job Meowth, must of been a tough battle."

Meowth accepted the gesture " ain't nutin too hard for this cat" he said with a smirk.

Ash looked at the pokeball in the rangers hand "what will you do with Magmortar?"

Kane looked at the ball as well "I'll start training it and straightening it out, next time you see it they'll be a better Pokemon, and a friend."

Ash didn't know what kind of training Kane did, but he believed he could change Magmortar.

This train of thought brought Ash to the vision he had earlier and wondered what it was. He decided not to tell the others about it for now.

_'Still how was I able to see that? And how could I feel what they felt?'_ Ash had many questions he wanted answered. He just didn't know who had them.

"Hey Ketchum, you still there?" Ash snapped into the current moment and saw James waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ya just a little tired I guess, no need to worry." Ash trying to reassure his friends.

"Let's get back to the outpost, the fire types are almost all gone and the herd is safe in the ranch area." Kane said to everyone.

"Ash I thought you only brought bulbasaur, why do you have a tyranitar and a slugma?" James asked Ash curious to who the Pokemon were.

"This slugma was with Magmortar but it tried to protected me when it saw me in danger, as for tyranitar you probably don't recognized him James since he was a larvitar when you saw him last" Ash said, James was thinking back to where he saw a larvitar.

"So are they your Pokemon Ash?" Kane asked Ash.

Ash felt something rub on his leg affectionately, he looked down at what it was and to no surprise it was slugma.

"I guess slugma wants to join you Ash" said Ritchie who was watching the lava slug smile happily at Ash.

"Alright slugma, welcome to the family." He said rubbing the fire types head.

Ash looked up at tyranitar and smiled, "how about it old friend? Wanna travel with me again?"

The armor Pokemon let out a cheer and picked up Ash and began to hug him tightly.

"Ughh easy buddy, I guess this is what it felt like to be you huh?" Ash said as he remembered when he hugged this Pokemon when it was a larvitar.

Kane smiled at the display, 't_his boy really has a way with Pokemon,'_ he looked back at the pokeball in hand_ 'I hope we can be good partners too Magmortar'_

The group made their way back to the outpost to rejoin the others, and since Ash didn't have any of his pokeballs on him he climbed on tyranitars shoulder with slugma and bulbasaur, While his other Pokemon walked and flew alongside. The team began the journey back.

It was the end of a bad situation, but only the beginning of Ash's journey to the multi-region tournament.

* * *

**So that the end of this crisis I guess you could call it, Ash now has a slugma and got his old friend tyranitar back! Bringing abilities into this now, and also the device Ash pulled out is a new pokedex, but I'll explain that next chapter.**

**Magmortar - rock blast, flamethrower, lava plume, mach punch(currently)**

**Meowth - shadow ball, night slash, substitute, Slash**

**See ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Friends New and Old Meet

**zanoz23 here with chapter 12**

* * *

In the outer region of the vast Oak ranch on the Migration path, a giant mass of people were parting ways after lending a helping hand. We join our hero there...

"Well guys I think its time we got back to the rest of our friends huh?" The auburn eyed trainer asked his 10 Pokemon.

"Shouldn't we get changed first, we kinda smell like charcoal" Tracy stated to the group.

Ash had only been back 20 minutes and he didn't even do much but check on his Pokemon. When the escort team got back they were greeted by the defense team, who were just as dirty as they were. Gary made a joke at ash about how ash never does things cleanly. Professor Darren told them the herd was okay and they should be fine since the fire types had left.

Ash, Gary, Tracy, and Ritchie decided it was time to go back.

"Hey James why don't you and Meowth join us?" Gary asked the rocketeers.

"Wouldn't we be a bother?" James asked, skeptical about being so chummy with Ash and his friends.

"No you wouldn't, we're friends remember?" Ash told James.

James and Meowth were surprised to hear this from Ash, the former team rocket members only ever had the 3 of them to be friends. It made the two of them feel accepted.

_'Jessie I hope you wake up soon, because we got a lot of new friends were gonna introduce you too._' James thought as he formed a smile on his face.

"Sure why not?" Said James with a big smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

Meowth walked over to Ash's Pokemon where bulbasaur offered a vine to him, "bulba?"

Meowth began to tear up from the gesture. "You guys..."

The group was almost done saying goodbyes to the staff at the outpost.

"Well Ash it was great working with pallet town's most famous trainer." He said as he offered a handshake.

He accepted the kind action "I wouldn't say I'm the most famous, but it was great to see rangers in action again"

Aira went up to Ash but instead of a handshake pulled him in for a hug. This took Ash by surprise of course.

"Thank you for helping us out Sweetie. Tell me: do you have a girlfriend?" Said Aira as she broke the hug.

Ash was Redder than a tomato, "g-g-girlfriend?" He was a stuttering mess now.

Gary stepped beside ash to back him up "I think Ash here has someone's heart elsewhere."

Ash was confused now '_what? Whose heart do I have? And how does Gary know who it is?'_

Aira laughed "I'm just teasing, I already got a husband." She turned to the man beside her and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait? You and Kane are married? How long have you been?" Tracy asked outta curiosity.

"3 years, were planning on a child soon so Aira's gonna retire next month. This job task took us by surprise and she is 3 months pregnant but she's a stubborn women" Kane said with an arm around his wife.

Aira giggled at the stubborn part "one of the traits you love about me"

Ash was calmed down now and ready to say goodbye. "Guess we'll see you around then. Take care now"

With that done the group began the long walk back to the ranch. Ash could finally ask some question he wanted answered.

"Meowth i was wondering, how'd you find tyranitar?" Ash was happy his old friend was back but he didn't know how he came to kanto or why.

"After we got your call, Kane sent me to look for you. I had hard time tracking you down, that's when I ran into the big guy." Tyranitar growled happily at this statement.

"Anyway when he saw me he knew who I was and was about to make cat food outta me, that was until I told him you were in trouble, he wanted to help too. After a while we found you" Meowth explained the events that transpired.

"I see, but how'd tyranitar get to Kanto from Johto? It's not like its common" Ritchie said questioning the armor Pokemon's reason.

The rock dark type spoke, "tar ranitar tar tyran tyranitar tar" Meowth decided to translate what he was saying.

"He says that he was looking for you, and the only info he had was that you were from kanto." The Giant pseudo legendary growled happily.

Ash and the others were amazed that a Pokemon would go to such lengths for a trainer.

"Tyranitar must of really missed you Huh Ash?" Tracy said to Ash.

"I'm glad your back too buddy." The raven haired trainer stated. Just then a small blue water type popped up on tyranitars shoulder.

"Tototototo" The totodile danced on its old friends shoulder,

"Seems totodiles happy to see you too tyranitar." Ash said as he watched the johto Pokemon laugh at each others antics.

The group had been walking for 20 minutes now, "Were almost there" said the young Oak.

This reminded Ash to ask Gary something, he moved alongside the young professor to be.

"Hey Gary, gotta ask you something." Ash whispered to his friend.

"What ashy boy?" He responded with. He knew what was coming.

"Back there you said I had someone's heart already. But who is that exactly?" He said quietly to not alert Tracy or Ritchie behind them.

"Hmm well I know she's coming to my induction ceremony, and that the reason was you invited her as your date" he said with a cocky smirk.

"What? I didn't ask May on a date" he said as he turned red as a tomato.

"I never said it was May you invited Ashy boy" Gary got Ash there.

"Whatever, I asked her because I missed hanging out with her, like the old days" he said still red.

Gary knew Ash liked her even if he didn't know it now, he decided to help his childhood friend.

"Well sounds like you don't know what May means to you" Gary stated to the dense trainer.

"She's my best friend after you, and I care about her. A lot." Ash was getting redder as the conversation went on.

The young Oak decided to give him some advice. "Ashy boy, the next time you see May I want you to look at her, I mean REALLY look at her and then think about how you feel about her."

Ash was confused "why do I need to do that? And why do I need to think about how I feel for her? I already know I care about her." This conversation made Ash's head feel like it was gonna explode.

"just trust me okay? Remember to really look at her and think. Then tell me about it what you saw and thought ok?" Gary had tried to help Ash in a manner where he would discover his feelings himself, rather than stating the facts bluntly.

Ash was confused by the suggestion he was given._ 'Really look at her? I guess I could try that. Don't know what good looking at hers gonna do.'_ The pallet town boy was deep in thought over his friends words, so deep he didn't notice they had returned to the ranch.

"Huh? Hey were here!" Ash shouted back to Ritchie and Tracy, who ran to catch up with the fast walking pallet town natives.

"Let's get going guys, I can smell food" Ash said as he ran towards the ranch lab.

_'Always thinking about food. Same old Ash'_ thought Gary with a shrug.

Ash was almost to the lab, when he got there he saw Brock and Delia at the Grill outside. The food smelt delicious.

"Hi mom hi Brock, were back!" Delia and Brock turned to see a dirty Trainer running at them.

"Oh my god, Ash sweetie are you OK?" Mr Ketchum asked in concern to her sons condition.

"I'm fine, its just dirt and stuff, it washes off" he said as his mom had him in a bear hug.

"Hey Ash, good to see you back" said the apron wearing Pokemon doctor.

"Hey Brock, how's Sceptile doing?" The auburn eyed trainer asked, as he finished his sentence a giant grass type popped up behind him, he had a brace around its leg.

"Sceptile!" The tree gecko exclaimed. Ash was happy the hoenn starter wasn't injured badly.

Brock gave ash the medical report on Sceptile "He factured a bone in his leg so he has to wear a brace. That also means he can't battle for at least a month, in addition he can't climb trees or jump for that matter".

This last statement made Sceptile sad, it was in his nature to jump from tree to tree.

Ash saw this and decided to cheer up the gecko "it ain't that bad buddy, we can still target practice bullet seed and the tourney's not for less then 2 months now"

The Grass starter was still a little sad but Ashs words cheered him up a bit, he hated not being able to do anything and ash knew that. A close eye would needed to be kept on Sceptile.

As the pep talk finished Gary Tracy and Ritchie all came running to the building. They flew past the others however and ran straight inside.

"They seem to be in a hurry" Ash said to this action.

"Probably because they don't wanna smell like charcoal Ash" said misty standing in the doorway with Pikachu on her shoulder. Pikachu jumped down and climbed up to Ash's shoulder.

"How you feeling buddy?" He asked his partner in pokecrime "Pika pika" the electric type stated happily.

"She's right you know, you smell like a fire pit" Brock stated to his young friend.

The trainer rubbed the back of his head "Well I kinda was, heh heh. oh that reminds me I ran into an old friend"

Misty and Brock looked at each other confused as to what that statement meant.

"You guys can come out now, or do you not wanna meet your old friends?" Out from around the corner a giant Pokemon carrying a slug on its shoulders and 2 body's in its arms.

"Next time you invite guest" "make sure ya don't leave them in da dust" said the rocketeers in tyranitars arms.

"Oops sorry bout that guys" the huge Pokemon put down the 2 in its arms. "Guys do you know who this is?" Ash asked his friends and traveling companions.

"Uhhh...it's a tyranitar" they were stumped, but Ash had a way to remind them who it was.

"Cover your ears everyone" the pallet trainer said, suddenly the Armor Pokemon let out a loud screech that could deafen a slowpoke.

The towering Pokemon stopped after a few seconds. The two gym leaders knew who it was. "Pretty interesting way to remind us of who you were larvitar I mean tyranitar" Misty said to the dual rock type.

Tyranitar picked up the 2 kantoers and gave them a strong hug, letting out a happy growl "You are pretty affectionate aren't you tyranitar?" Ash said to the display of affection.

"Goodness that's a large tyranitar Ash" it was professor Oak, admiring the armor Pokemon.

"Hey professor, we help the migration out and found some old friends" he told the Pokemon professor.

"I see you have a fine Pokemon" the professor pulled a tablet out of his lab coat and scanned the giant Pokemon "'but it doesn't say it's registered to you. Do you need a pokeball for it?"

Ash nodded in response, "actually I need two pokeballs professor." The group was confused to why two.

"Come on out, they aren't gonna hurt ya" Ash shouted in tyranitars direction, the lava Pokemon popped its head out slightly from behind the Armor Pokemon's head.

The slug fully revealed itself and was put down by tyranitar. "This is a slugma that was at the migration path, it wants me to be its trainer." Ash said as the slug Pokemon slowly made its way to Ash's side.

The professor knelled down in front of it "a slugma, a fire type. Rare to find one in Kanto" misty knelt down too "it's kinda cute in my opinion" she said, this made slugma very happy.

"Alright I'll go in and grab some spare pokeballs" the professor said as he made his way to the door.

Pikachu used this opportunity to talk to slugma, who was shy at first but a few words from tyranitar and he was talking to Pikachu.

_'Tyranitar knows what this is like to be the shy one, now look at him'_ Ash thought as he remembered back to johto when he found larvitar.

As the group was admiring slugma Ash got a grin on his face. "Hey Brock?"

Brock drew his attention to Ash, who was facing away from him "what is it Ash?"

"We never did finish our match huh?" He said

"You still wanna battle when foods almost ready?" Misty questioned Ash.

He turned to face the others, making a fist and looking at Brock "I told you, we wouldn't tie or not finish our match, its win or lose"

Brock knew Ash wasn't gonna stop bothering him until he got to finish their match. "Alright Ash, 1v1 then. Steelix is ready for ya"

The raven haired trainer smiled to the acceptance, just then the rest of the group came outside. "What are you guys doing? foods ready" Tracy said not feeling the air of the situation.

"Gary can you ref again?" Asked Ash, Gary knew what his rival was doing and complied "sure"

The 3 made their way to the clearing by close by. Ash on one side, Brock on the other.

Everyone watched in anticipation, Gary got into position.

"This match is a one on one match between Ash of Pallet and Brock of Pewter'

Pikachu made his way to where sparky, slugma and Meowth were, Not wanting to get in his trainers way. Ash grabbed his pokedex from his pocket.

"what's that in Ash's hand?" Asked Misty

Professor Oak answered that of course "it's Ash's personal pokedex, called G.E.P. It stands for Grand encyclopedia of Pokemon. I was given a few to give to trainers so I gave one to Ash. He said he likes it because it can run the old Dexter software but he hasn't had it installed yet, plus it let's Ash scan other pokedexes to get the entries for Pokemon he hasn't collected yet."

"Wow that's awesome" said Ritchie as he wanted one too now.

"Trainers choose your Pokemon" shouted referee Gary

"Go Steelix!" Brock threw his oldest pokeball and out came the iron snake Pokemon.

Ash turned to face the crowd, "hey Tyranitar? Wanna have your debut battle?"

The Giant pseudo ran up in front of Ash and let out a battle cry.

"The match will be Steelix vs Tyranitar" Gary officiated.

"Ready Tyranitar?" "Tar!"

"Ready Steelix?" "Steel"

Gary raised his arms "BEGIN!"

* * *

**so I completely forgot about sparky in the migration chapters so lets say he was at the ranch with Pikachu.**

**Also didn't realize I already gave Sceptile 4 moves when I re read the last the last few chapters, my bad.**

**Anyway I hope you like G.E.P pokedex, it can run on dexter cause I liked how the first pokedex was called dexter.**

**Next chapter we finish the pewter city rematch! Part 3**


	13. Chapter 13: Pewter Gym Rematch! Part 3

**The final round of Ash vs Brock is here! Armor vs Iron Snake! To BATTLE!**

* * *

Brock decided to make the first move "Steelix, Start with iron tail!"

Ash had looked at his pokedex to issue Tyranitar a order. "Counter with...rock slide!"

The giant Pokemon materialized a boulder between its hands, hurdling it at his opponent.

The iron snakes movements were stopped but it managed to break the on coming boulder.

The Group of observers watched the intense battle taking place.

"Ash is gonna have a tough time here too, Tyranitar is weak to steel type moves." Said misty worried for the armor pokemon.

"That may be true but we don't know Tyranitars moves, so Ash might have an advantage. Plus until Brock finds out Ashs moves he can't take a good offense." Said Ritchie.

"But that's gonna be tough since steel resists a lot of types" Tracy stated to the group who looked on at the battle intensely.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Tyranitar is a Pseudo Pokemon." The Kanto professor stated to the group.

"What's a Pseudo professor?" Asked Mrs Ketchum.

"A pseudo Pokemon is a Pokemon who's power could potentially rival a legendary pokemons, with the right training of course. Tyranitars is the Johto's Pseudo".

"wow, this is gonna be an interesting fight" said Tracy as he continued to watch on.

Back with the battle Tyranitar and Steelix were both holding their own.

"Wow Ash thats one strong Pokemon" Brock complimenting his opponent "but were far from over. Dragon breath go!"

The giant snake Pokemon let out a purple blue breath from its mouth.

"Block with a huge rock slide!" The armor Pokemon created a rock large enough to cover his body. Tyranitar hid behind it as the dragons breath hit the rock.

_'Ash has only been using rock slide this whole match, what is he doing?'_ The rock type trainer confused to why only one move was being used.

Brock thought he would try to restrain the armor pokemon, "Steelix, bind Tyranitar!"

The iron snake made his way close to it's adversary, their massive tail began to coil around the rock dark types body.

_'Time to show brock some moves'_ Ash thought now that Tyranitar was binded.

"Use screech" ash commanded, the time to go on the offensive had come.

The large Johto Pokemon let out an ear splitting screech that caused steelix to loosen its grip on his prey.

"Now use flamethrower" Ash had said a new move to his combatant. Tyranitar aimed his shot at the snakes head and let out a stream of fire.

The steel type couldn't handle the heat and retreated back to its side of the battlefield.

"Now use rock slide and slam it into the ground" Ash asked of his huge friend.

"Stop him with iron tail" said Brock, wanting to stop whatever plan Ash had.

Tyranitar had created a large rock and lifted it as high as it could. Since its mid section was wide open Steelix aimed there. The iron tail of the iron snake hit hard.

But to brock and everyone's surprise Tyranitar kepted the boulder in the air and just slid back a bit, still standing.

The armor pokemon slammed the Huge rock in hand into the ground in front of him, causing ground to break apart.

Steelix was attempting to keep its balance when the piece of ground it was on attacked like a catapult, sending the snake flying into the air.

"Perfect, Tyranitar jump and use dynamic Punch!" Ash commanded.

The next thing the bystanders saw was a sight they wouldn't forget, a 500 lb or so Giant Pokemon leaped high into the air with a super charged fist.

Brock was in trouble, "counter with iron tail quick!" He shouted.

But as the steel type began to swing its tail, they were too late.

The fist of Tyranitar hit the snake right in the head, sending him plummeting into the ground. The ground shook on impact.

They couldn't believe what they saw just now. It was truly a sight to see.

By the time to dust settled they saw a Tyranitar standing on its victim.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash and Tyranitar!" Gary declaring a winner.

Ash ran over to Tyranitar who did the same, the giant Pokemon picked up the pallet town boy and hug him in victory, "You won your first battle!"

Brock smiled at the display of affection "Steelix return" he retracted his friend to the ball in hand.

The group made their way towards the winners of the match.

"Congratulations Ash, I would hug you but you still smell like charcoal" said the cerulean gym leader as she covered nose.

"Ya well, all I smell is the scent of victory" ash said with a proud smile, taking a proud stance. "Tarr" the dark rock type mimicking his trainer.

"All I smell is a trainer who needs a bath" but this voice wasn't anyone in the group, nor Brock who made his way back towards the others, But Ash knew that voice.

He turned around to see at the back doorway a girl with the most beautiful smile on her face.

Ash began to form a smile on his face as he was in disbelief to whom it was.

She spoke again "surprised to see me Ash?"

Ash was in disbelief, she was here. In the flesh, here in his home town.

He finally spoke "May!" He ran towards the hoenn native.

* * *

**well Ash redeemed his first gym battle loss...by using a Pseudo legendary, but weakness wise Tyranitar is weak to a lot of types so he was kinda the underdog if you don't check stats.**

**And now May's here, the romance starts to come back. The feels start forming!**

**Next chapter we get to the feelings starting to surface.**

**See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: May It Be A Surprise!

**heres your next chapter. May's here!**

* * *

Ash couldn't believe that his best friend from hoenn and student was right in front of him. He knew he knew what he had to do first.

The pallet town boy ran towards his friend. May meet him halfway and practically jumped into his arms, making the two spin in a circle.

When the spinning stopped Ash spoke "I can't believe you're here, I thought you weren't down till Tomorrow?"

May looked at ash with a smile, "We were but daddy canceled my plane ticket and gave me a boat ticket this morning, I went to your house and Mr mime pointed me to the ranch."

Ash was listening of course but he just couldn't believe it still. May was here, in his arms. The Brunette hair, the beautiful blue orbs called eyes, that signature smile.

It was really her.

The pallet trainer had spaced out after admiring her and She was getting annoyed slightly.

"Ash, it doesn't seem like you're listening." She said

Ash snapped out of it and looked at the bothered coordinator in his arms. "I'm sorry I just can't believe you're here still"

Ash loosened his grip around her waist but brought her closer to his embrace, May noticed this and did the same with her arms around his neck.

"I missed you May. A lot actually. I'm so happy you're here." He said in a softer voice this time.

May blushed at his voice, so soft and close to her ear, "I missed you too Ash."

The two held each other in a loving embrace, May took a whiff of Ash "you smell like a fire pit though"

Ash let out a small chuckle "true but I bet it reminds you of the old days doesn't it?"

May giggled at the remark, "ya it does. Its just like those days"

The 2 had been holding each other for a while till they heard a certain someone say "just like the old days, except instead of being washed out, Ashy boys burnt up"

The two removed themselves from each others space (but still close to each other) to see the rest of their friends walking towards them.

"Good to see you May, seems Ash got to greet you first though" said Gary with a wink at Ash who was blushing at the remark.

_'Why do I feel so warm still? May must be as hot as a Magmar. I only got to it first because I missed her is all_' Ash thought still feeling the warmth from the hug.

"Good to see you again May, its been a while huh?" Said the older brother figure Brock.

"Nice to see you May, nice to have another girl around here" said the cerleuan gym leader.

Tracy decided to greet May "Nice to see the famous princess of hoenn again"

Everyone was around May except for the rocket duo and Ritchie. '_So that's May huh? Ashs first student'_ Ritchie remarked on the hoenn girl.

After May had greeted everyone Ash spoke up "So May, they're some new friends I want you to meet, but don't do anything to hurt them OK?"

May was puzzled by what he said "why would I want to hurt them Ash? That seems kinda mean to do to people you meet"

"Probably cause 2 of those people at one point tried to hurt you, steal ya Pokemon, cause ya trouble. Dat sort of thing" said the talking feline.

May tensed up and went for a pokeball at her waist, Ash his hand on top of hers "they aren't here to hurt you May, they've changed. We can explain." He said in a calm voice.

May relaxed her arm and subconsciously held Ash's hand (thinking she had relaxed her arm completely)

"We can explain over food because Lunches ready!" Said mrs Ketchum who had all the food laid out on the table.

May moved slowly towards the table, still fixed on James and Meowth.

Ash saw this and squeezed her hand, she turned her attention to him and he whispered "trust me okay?" May just stared at Ash and nodded as a way of saying yes, now holding his hand tightly.

As the group ate James and meowth told their story, about how their gym leaders and that Jessie is in a coma. May listened to the whole story closely.

Ash added to the story "they want to change May, they helped the migration earlier and Meowth even took down there leader himself"

Meowth added to this "We don't expect ya to forgive us, we just asking you give us a second chance"

May began to think long and hard on this after a while she answered "I'm not ready to forgive and forget but I will give you a second chance" she said in a serious tone.

James stood up and Meowth stood on the table. the two bowed there heads simultaneously "thank you Miss Maple" they said in unison.

May was relieved they weren't taking it badly, suddenly she felt a tug on her other arm from behind the table, it was Pikachu and slugma, the electric mouse was tugging on mays arm.

"Oh this is my new slugma may, slugma this is my friend from hoenn. Her names May" Ash said.

The slug Pokemon slid up to may and let out a happy pur.

May smiled and petted the lava Pokemon.

Pikachu began to tug on Mays arm again, "pika pika"

May was confused "what is it Pikachu?"

Ash answer for the electric type, knowing what he wanted. "I think he wants you to release glaceon. He doesn't feel right knowing she hasn't forgiven him yet." The pika powered Pokemon nodded with a sad expression.

May felt bad for the mouse and reached for her pokeballs, but she noticed her hand was occupied. She looked down to see her hand holding Ash's.

The Petalburg girl began to get very red, "a-ash? Why are we holding hands?" She asked embarrassment in her voice.

Ash looked down blankly at saw this, he too blushed furiously "uhh-uhh sorry may" he let go of her hand quickly and resumed eating.

May took her sweaty free hand and took a pokeball from her waist.

"Take the stage girl" the coordinator shouted, out came a light blue and blue coloured eeveelution Pokemon.

The ice type saw Pikachu and immediately turned head.

The electric rodent began to apologize for a few days ago "pika pi ka pika pika pi ka chu chu pi chu" he said in a apologetic hopeful tone of voice.

Everyone turned there attention to the conversation between Pokemon "what's going on?" Asked Tracy.

"Pikachu's apologizing to glaceon for scaring her a few days ago when we invited may" said the pikachu's trainer.

In the conversation glaceon was still not paying full attention to pikachu.

When Pikachu finished glaceon still hadn't forgiven him, Sparky and Sceptile decided to talk to her.

"Pika Pikachu" "scep tile tile Sceptile" the two told the ice type, who was surprised at what the Two had said.

"Glaceon?" She said sounding like she was saying 'really?'

The grass and electric type nodded in response.

Glaceon walked over to where a depressed Pikachu was, she sat next to him and licked his cheek.

This surprised Pikachu who looked at the smiling eeveelution Pokemon, he was happy.

He tackled glaceon to the ground and began to rub his cheek against hers, who did the same, they then licked each others faces.

Ash and May were happy their Pokemon made up "seems their friends again" "I'm glad they worked it out"

What the two "lovebirds" didn't see was the Oak professors and tracy leave the table, only to come running out with a sketch pad, laptop and a unknown book.

"Ash, May do you realize what this is?" Said Tracy in disbelief.

The whole table was confused, Brock was thinking about what it meant until he realized what was happening and began to write this down in his personal journal.

"Uhhh whats happening Brock?" Asked Ritchie and misty, curious to what was going on.

He turned his attention away from his note writing and spoke "Pikachu just confirmed mate status with May's glaceon!"

Ash and May were shocked by what the future doctor said "m-m-mates?" They stuttered in unison.

"Yes when an eeveelution Pokemon licks the face of a Pokemon other then an eeveelution pokemon, they are accepting or asking to be Mates with the other party." Said professor oak, who was reading up on eevee and Pikachu mating.

Gary was typing away at his laptop "Pikachu must of asked glaceon during there talk to be his mate, and she accepted it."

Ash and May were skeptical about the occasion "what? They just asked and their mates instantly?" Asked may, still shocked at the events to just took place.

"Its different with every Pokemon species, eevees and pikachus way is to asked whenever and get a yes or no" said Tracy as he sketched the 2 pokemon cuddled up against each other.

"For instance Ash if your charizard finds a mate he desires he must beat all opposing mates to win her hand" said professor oak, Ash thought about this 'c_harizard could win a mate easily, he trains harder then others that's for sure_'

The professor turned to May "And May, beautiflys need to produce a scent their mate likes while performing a courtship dance" May was intrigued by how Pokemon find mates.

"This is good news Ashy boy" Gary said as he finished logging in information "glaceon and Pikachu are part of the same egg group. So don't be surprised if you and May wake up to find a egg."

Ash and May discussed this "if this makes them happy, then we can't say no can we? Said May to the pallet town trainer.

"Ya question is: who gets the egg and what comes out?" Said the raven haired trainer.

Tracy finished his sketch and walked over to show the new couple, Pikachu gave a thumbs up while glaceon let out a cry of approval "gla!" "Pika pika"

Ash and May were shown the sketch next, it was a fine piece of art Mr sketch drew.

"The answer to your second question is it will be an eevee since the egg is always the mothers breed. The first question, well you decide between you and the Pokemon." Said Tracy as he handed the trainers his latest work.

Ash and May had a lot to do now that their companions were together.

Meowth walked up to the newlyweds and gave a paws up "you guys will be happy together, just remember Pikachu to never let her go, no matter what"

The other Pokemon congratulated the mates, sparky was happy for his Pikachu friend.

James checked his watch to see the time "seems we'd best be going, it's a long walk to viridian city. Will see you all later!" Said the gym leader as he and Meowth began to walk towards the road.

Brock had finished cleaning the table with mrs Ketchum, "I gotta go too guys, I'm cooking for the family tonight. Plus I have to train with forest."

The group waved there friend off "see ya soon Brock!" Said Richie.

Misty moved next to the 16 year old Kanto native, linking her arm to his "we'd better be off too if we wanna get to cerulean city before dark."

Ritchie nodded in agreement, Misty turned her attention to May "May, do you have a place to stay while your down?" She asked the hoenner

"Ya, Ash offered me a place at his house while I'm down." May felt angry eyes on her as she turned to see Mrs Ketchum staring her down.

"Uhh if its okay with Delia of course" she said nervously.

The anger turned to a happy face after a few seconds "of course sweetie, your always welcome at our home."

While this happened Gary moved his way next to his childhood friend "nows your chance to REALLY look at her ashy boy you houndour you" he whispered.

Ash ignored the last comment and let out a sigh "fine, but I don't know why I'm doing this" he said blankly.

Ash began to stare at his Guest closely, scanning her body while making note in his mind to question gary's sanity after this.

He began at her feet, '_well she has small slender feet from what I remember back when we traveled and went to the beach, her legs are...quite toned I guess from all the running and training she's done.'_ Ash didn't know it but he was getting red.

_'Her hips are pretty small but they have a nice curve to her legs and to her waist, which is very small and firm from when I hugged her. Her waist felt nice with my arms around it. Wait why am I thinking of her waist so much? Focus Ash!'_ Ash was still subconsciously getting redder and Gary was seeing the color show.

Ash continued his analysis of May '_her arms aren't that muscular but they are small and very smooth, her hands I don't know but even with her white gloves on they felt really nice to hold, seriously? When did we start holding hands?'_ Ash could still feel the warmth from his hand gripping hers, he missed that sensation.

'_Her uhhh...chest area has developed more, wait why am I hesitant in my mind?...her chest isn't too big or too small so I can't complain, not that I would.'_ Ash was the reddest after that thought.

Gary saw this and smirked '_he must of thought of her chest just now, I know that shade of red anywhere.'_ The future professor thought to himself.

'_Okay now her face...it's... It's...'_ Ash couldn't finish his sentence in his mind.

" beautiful" was all he said under his breath, Gary heard a mumble from ash and turned to see his rival looking like he just saw an angel.

"Her hair that use to come out the side of her bandana, now reaches down to the back of her upper back, still as shimmering and soft, with the scent of strawberries from what I remember from the hug. Her eyes are like sapphires that are a gate to the ocean, an ocean where even kyogre cannot stop her beauty. And that smile..."

Gary was listening to his friends rambling intensely "Ash?"

"That smile makes me want to challenge Arceus myself if I wasn't allowed to look at it. Her Caring personality, the way she walks, the way she talks, her love for Pokemon, that fire in her eyes when she has a goal to reach. And that fury she releases when's she angry, or that cute face when shes pouty..." Ash fell to his knees.

Gary knelt down next to Ash and put his arm on his shoulder, "ashy boy? You okay?"

"I-i-i-i think I'm falling for my best friend..." And with that said Ash thump head first to the ground and was out like a light.

May, Delia, Tracy and professor Oak all heard this and ran to the unconscious trainer in the grass.

'Ash! What happened to him Gary?" May asked the young man, she worried for ash as she placed his head on her lap.

Pikachu and glaceon joined the group, "pika pi?" The mouse said shaking his trainers hand.

"I don't know, he was mumbling something, next thing I know he fell to his knees then Bam, he's out." The researcher explained what he saw.

'He's just unconscious, will let him sleep for now. Can someone take him home?" Asked tracy.

May grabbed a pokeball and let out its attendant.

"Blaziken" the blaze Pokemon popped out.

"Blaziken, can you carry Ash home?" May asked the fire fighting type.

The blaze Pokemon nodded as she picked up the boy and began to follow Delia back to the Ketchum residence.

"Let us know how the boys doing!" Shouted professor Oak.

'_Geez Ash, didn't tell ya to think yourself unconscious'_ thought the young professor to be.

The group were walking along the road back home.

May was worried sick along with Delia and Pikachu, _'please be okay Ash, I don't want to lose you' the hoenn girl thought with a tear in her eye._

* * *

**was gonna have an emotional ash may talk. Turned into Pikachu and glaceon becoming mates and Ash passing out from looking at may...or is it something else?**

**Next chapter, Ash wakes up.**


	15. Chapter 15: Reasons and Reality

**hey guys sorry for the delay in updates, was on a vacation and didn't have time to post this chapter before I left to let you know. But I'm back now! And going to be updating regularly again. Hope I didn't leave you with too much of a cliffhanger.**

**nnjoy**

* * *

We find ourselves in an ominous space where our Protagonist has found himself in.

"Where am I?" Said our hero Ash ketchum, the space around him was empty but felt dreamy.

"We're in your mind my friend" said a voice that sounded familiar to the young man.

In front of Ash a figured appeared who looked exactly like him but had white hair.

"Well it's OUR mind. But then again you don't know us like I do." Said the mysterious figure.

Ash was confused to who or what this being was in front of him. "Who are you?"

The man pointed at Ash, "I'm you, well I'm your subconscious really, you can call me Sub."

"Uhh okay...? Why do you have white hair then?" Ash questioned.

"When you know as much as me you tend to get old. Plus you always thought when we were little that white hair made you wiser." Said Sub Ash.

"Fair enough but where are we? Are we in a dream or something?" Ash asked his subconscious.

Suddenly another figure materialized next to sub, the man looked like an older version of Ash, he had shorter hair and a bit of a goatee.

"We are in the space between dream and reality. A place where the 3 of us can speak. We call it the cerebral space." Said the new man.

"Okay, but who are you?" Asked Ash

"I'm something that has been living inside of you since the tree of beginnings my friend." Said the mystery man.

Ash thought long and hard about what the man could be. That's when it hit him "you're my aura?!" He blurted out.

"Bingo, I'm your Aura manifested in human form so we may speak. You can just call me Aura" said the aura manifestation.

Sub rejoined the conversation, "we brought you here to speak to you about the events that took place earlier, when you were eyeing May"

Ash got red at this "I-I wasn't eyeing her" he retorted. Sub just smirked.

"You can't lie to me Ash, I'm the part of your brain that knows how you think and knows every part of our lives"

Ash knew he had a point, if he really was his subconscious.

"So this space is really plain. Let's change the scene shall we?" Said Aura.

With a snap of his fingers Aura had them sitting down in a restaurant, "this is a scene we can all enjoy I think."

Aura was right, Ash felt right here.

"So what is it that brought me here?" Asked Ash, wanting to know why he wasn't dreaming.

"It's about your feelings for our hoenn crush" said sub, who was re-eating the memory what Ash had at lunch.

"What about may?" Ash was confused to why May was the subject of the topic.

"If you get too close to her in your current state your brain can have a lack of oxygen resulting in unconsciousness and if you fight it you might damage your cranium" explained Aura to the raven haired trainer.

Ash didn't understand any of that, before Ash could make a rebuttal sub spoke "before you give our brain a problem, I'll simplify what he said: if you spend too much time close to May or think about how you feel for her and what you like about her too much, you will pass out. And if you fight that, you could damage your brain.'

Ash understood the second explanation better, " you mean I can't get close to may anymore?"

Aura nodded left and right "you can still get close, just not for long periods of time. The problem that happens is this:" aura changed to scene to a gate that was oozing aura.

" this starts oozing out and that isn't good for your mind, which is why you pass out."

Sub added to this "I wager you can hold her hand for 15 minutes before you get light headed, 30 if you're standing by each other."

Ash had taken in the information and began to process it "so is there a way to fix this?" He asked.

Aura spoke "you need to learn to control Aura. That will allow you to keep your feelings in check and prevent you from passing out anymore."

Ash was confused at this statement "don't I already know how to control it though?"

"The incident at the tree of beginnings was your aura beginning to show and spewing energy, but you can't do that unless you learn to keep that gate open" said the Aura manifested man.

Sub added to his friends words "so the only way to learn how to use aura is by learning from a guardian or a lucario"

Ash began to ponder at who could be his aura teacher

"Well sir Aaron was the only guardian I know of and he's not around anymore, Cameron has a lucario but he's probably out training...wait what about korrina?" Said Ash as he remembered the shalour city gym leader.

The 2 entities of Ash began to explore the idea he presented "well her lucario is quite skilled and it can mega evolve" said sub.

"The aura it gives off is friendly, I think it's a good choice" said aura.

Sub brought up a point to the 3 "only problem is getting her here."

The trio were thinking when Ash started to feel funny

The pallet town boys arm began to disappear "what's happening?" Ash was freaking out.

"Seems our time is up, you're going back to reality" said Aura

"Will continue this next time, until then stay safe Ashy boy" said Sub as he watched his counterpart disappear in front of him.

Sub turned to Aura "he's gonna tell her about the problem"

Aura nodded to this "let us hope he doesn't push himself too far when the time comes"

The space around the 2 began to glow white.

(Real world)

The young trainer began to toss and turn in his sleep, his eyes shot open and he sat up.

Ash was breathing heavily now, he looked to his dresser Next to him and saw the time. 11:54 it showed him.

_'It's almost midnight, I've been out for a while_' he thought as he tried to move.

He looked to his bed side to see a young female and an ice type lying asleep next to him, with his best friend and pokemon curled up with the ice Pokemon.

_'They look so cute, they've probably been there for hours_' the Awaken trainer thought, the thought of May began to cloud his mind.

_'No, don't wanna pass out again do we, push that aside!_' He yelled to his brain as he set aside those thoughts.

Ash carefully began to get out of bed, trying not to disturb the 3 who were sleeping next to him.

When he removed himself from bed he opened the door slowly and decided to take a walk to stretch his legs.

He made his way downstairs and out the front door, following the road to the seaside nearby.

As he walked he began to think of the things that had transpired in his head. Like was it a dream? Can I really control my aura? Will I ever be close to May as I want to be?

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize that he was already at the small beach area of Pallet town.

The young trainer saw a small patch of grass before the sand and decided to sit there.

When Ash sat he admired the view around him, shining full moon with the water sparkling alongside the stars.

"Theres only one site better than this one" he stated aloud.

"What site is that Ash?" The pallet town native jumped to see his crush standing slightly behind him.

"Uhhh...it's a secret, I'll tell you one day May. But what are you doing out here?" Ash said as he regain his composure.

May answered "I noticed you left so I decided to follow you and see where you were going"

Ash chuckled "right should've guessed that was why you were out here"

May smiled at him "can I sit with you Ash?"

Ash got a little red at the question but he wanted some company "s-sure May"

May walked over to where Ash was sitting and sat next to her mentor.

"Nice night is it not?" May said

Ash replied "ya it is, reminds me of our travels through hoenn and the battle frontier"

May stretched her legs out and put her arms behind her to support herself "those were the days huh?"

"Ya they were" Ash responded with. He thought this would be a good time to test if what he dreamt was true, with the whole aura thing.

"Hey may can I ask you to do something?" He asked his student and friend

"What is it Ash?" May wondered what ash was gonna say.

"Well it 2 things, just to see something. Can I hold your hand for a bit?" He asked nervously. '_It can't be because of may, can it?_' He thought to himself

The hoenn girl blushed red at the statement, "s-s-sure ash" may slid her hand next to Ash's.

Ash swallowed hard as he laced his fingers into Mays, they merged smoothly like they were made for each other.

The two were blushing furiously while they sat in silence, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Now I n-need to look at y-you" the pallet boy said with a shaky voice.

May nodded in Response, unable to speak due to the shyness she was feeling.

The two trainers stared at each other, Ash was examining his crush to see if he would start to feel light headed again.

Mays mind was racing with thoughts as this transpired '_why does he wanna hold my hand? Does he like me? Is he admiring me now? Does...does he wanna kiss?_' The last thought made may blush even more. But at the same time she wanted to see what it would be like to kiss Ash.

Without knowing it may started to lean forward towards Ash's face, tilting her head slightly.

As she got closer Ash quickly let go of her hand and moved away from her, breathing heavily.

"Ash, whats wrong? Did I do something?" May asked as she started to move closer, concerned for him

Ash raised his arm to say stop "I'll explain just don't come closer, or I might pass out." He said as he began to breath deeply to prevent himself from fainting.

Ash spent a few minutes telling May about his dream and why he passed out (minus the part about it being because of may) he told her instead that he couldn't be near friends for long periods of time.

"So, that was a test to see if that was true?" May said, processing the tale ash told her.

"Ya so it's true, and now I gotta contact the shalour city gym to see if Korrinas lucario can help me." Ash said, now sitting arms length from May.

"Well I think that professor Sycamore could help you contact her. He is the kalos regions professor." May said to her teacher.

Ash stood up and dusted his pants off. "Guess I'll have to wait till Gary's ceremony when I see the professor."

He turned to offer his hand to may "need help up?"

May smiled and grabbed Ash's hand as he pulled her up.

The two began to walk back to the Ketchum house, still holding hands.

"Hey may? Can I ask you something again? It might help with my problem" he asked May as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure Ash, does it have something to do with the fact that your holding my hand?" She said shyly to her friend.

Ash blushed and replied "ya, can I hold your hand from now on so I can maybe increase the duration of being near people?"

May squeezed Ashs hand and rested her head on his shoulder "Okay, just let me know when to stop so you don't pass out on us again."

"Okay" ash continued walking with his crush towards his house.

'_Its not telling her how I feel but it's a start, maybe soon I can do this without worry'_ the pallet native thought as he made his way home, with his best friend next to him.


	16. Chapter 16: Petals in Kanto

**zanoz here again. Been having some personal problems recently so haven't had time to upload this chapter. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things for you guys with more daily updates. Anyway here's a new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer was enjoying his new day, and for good reason: he was spending it with may.

After the 2 got back home last night himself and May went to bed with her on the floor and Ash back in his bed.

They then spent the morning at the Oak ranch where they fed the Pokemon and may brought out her Pokemon to join the others.

"Alright guys, time to see some old friends!" May shouted as she threw her pokeballs up and out emerged her team.

An ice type we all know well glaceon, a fire fighting type blaziken, the walking plant Venasaur (or Vena), the shell backed Pokemon wartortle, the hungry normal type munchlax, and the first Pokemon may caught Beautifly.

The 6 pokemon looked to see some of there old friends and some new ones. The coordinators pokemon began to mingle with the trainers pokemon.

Glaceon decided not to join Ashs pokemon and instead stayed with ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped off Ashs shoulder and join his mate, rubbing his head affectionately against the ice types.

"Those two really do like each other huh?" Ash said as he looked at his starter happily. Holding May's hand

"Ya, they seem so happy with each other" said may, happy for her eeveelution.

"When do you think professor oak and tracy will be back with your dad and professor birch?" Ash asked his student and love interest

"They left when we got here so I'd say in about an hour or so maybe" said may.

Ash began to stumble in place, causing May to turn her attention to him. "Reached your limit?"

Ash nodded while holding his light headed skull. May let go of Ashs hand and decided to bring the pokemon food bowls back inside to keep her distance for a bit.

When may left ash made his way to the picnic table nearby to collect himself. _'Why can't I just tell her, it'd make the hand holding more enjoyable'_ he thought to himself as he shook off his aura episode.

Just then Ash heard footsteps coming and turned his attention to see An old friend make his way towards Ash.

"Hey ash, you feeling alright?" Said the pewter gym leader Brock

Ash replied to the older friend "Just a bit of a light head, just trying to compose myself. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, is Norman and professor birch not here yet?" Said Brock to his oldest friend.

"No, May said they should be here soon. I was about to get a team ready to train today" Ash said as he finally regained his composure.

Brock stood up beside Ash "That sounds good, I wanted to see professor birch and Norman before Gary's ceremony." Brock helped Ash off the bench as they made their way to the Pokemon.

May was on her way back out when she noticed Brock was there and the two were having conversation. May noticed also how close Brock was to Ash and how he wasn't being affected by the closeness. _'Weird, Ash said it was close friends and brocks the closest friend Ash has. I gotta investigate this'_ the brunette thought.

May began to make her way towards Brock and Ash slowly. Ash had Greninja, Torterra and his new Slugma next to him at the moment.

"Hey Brock, helping our friend here train?" May said as she approached the boys.

"I think he should pick Pokemon with different styles of fighting" Brock said, he knew how ash battled and what his strong points were and his weak points as well.

"Hmm greninja is like Pikachu in battle style, torterra is slow and tanky, slugma...I don't know slugmas moves actually." Ash realized he hadn't tested out slugma's moves yet.

"Well now would be a good time to test out the little guy huh?" May stated as she scratched the fire types chin area. The lava Pokemon giggled at the sensation.

Ash pulled out his G.E.P and aimed it at the slugma **"Slugma, The lava Pokemon. Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden."**

Ash spoke "State ability and moves" the pokedex spoke again **"this slugmas ability is weak armor, its moves are acid armor, infestation, flame charge, and earth power.**

Ash smiled at that last move said "that's what he used to save us from harm. Remind me again what weak armor does again guys"

Brock explained to the trainer "weak armor means that when slugma suffers damage its defense will go down, but it's speed goes up, but with a move like acid armor that doesn't matter really."

Ash looked at the moves listed for the lava pokemon, who was enjoying the attention may was giving it "acid armor can increase defense, flame charge can do damage and increase speed,infestation is a bug move that can keep a Pokemon in battle and earth power packs a punch and is good for tipping the scales" ash saw how much potential this Pokemon had with a planned move set like that one. '_It's seems like he had a trainer before me. I'd better keep an eye on him just in case'_ ash thought about his newest family members past history.

Ash turned his attention to greninja, "alright greninja let's see how long it takes for slugma to keep up with your speed. Ready slugma?" The Kanto native saw the johto pokemon stood before the kalos frog ready to go.

"Alright greninja try to hit slugma!" Ash commanded, the water starter began to multiple and each clone charged a water shuriken.

"Ashs greninja is really something strong reminds me of sceptile" may said, just then the healing gecko went beside may with blaziken acting as a crutch for its traveling companion.

"Don't worry Sceptile, When you're all better, blaziken and I will be your first opponents. Just like at the terracotta contest." May trying to cheer up the powerhouse of a grass type.

Sceptile just watched as greninja was ready to strike "alright slugma, earth power to dodge!" Ash shouted to his pokemon.

Greninja's clones began to fire off attacks, slugmas eyes changed and the ground around it rose from below to a hovering chunk of earth. Slugma was now on a floating rock, dodging attacks.

But the fire type wasn't fast enough to dodge and was hit with multiply shurikens of water.

After a few hits slugmas land fell to the ground hard. The slug was hurt but it looked more confident, and hungry for more.

"Alright slugma, now use acid armor!" Ash told slugma, the johto fire type began to glow purple and soon enough it was tougher than before.

"Now try to hit greninja with flame charge, greninja I want you to dodge with double team!" Shouted the pallet trainer

Slugma began to charge forward quickly at his adversary, who dodge all incoming attacks, the lava slug was slowly beginning to match greninjas speed.

"Slugma is pretty fast thanks to those moves it has, he's matching greninja almost." Said Brock as he watched the sparring.

"Come on slugma, almost there" Ash cheering on slugma who was holding against the water type. But slugma wasn't getting any faster after a bit.

"Slugma I think reached his limit, he can't go any faster." Said May as she watched the fire type heavily panting.

"Alright match is over." Said the pallet trainer, his two Pokemon stood down and made their way over to their trainer. Greninja was carrying slugma who was fatigued from the match.

"Seems you can only get so fast before you run outta endurance huh?" Ash said to his fire slug, he patted its head to congratulate his efforts.

"Good job greninja too" the kalos frog bowed to his trainer as a sign of thanks.

"Alright guys let's take a break. Torterra and palpitoad your next. So be ready." Ash told his team.

The Aah decided to get a drink of water while his pokemon took break, may used the time to ask Ash about his condition.

"Hey Ash what makes Brock different from me?" She asked curiously. Ash was dumbfound "what do you mean?"

"He was close to you and you were still recovering so it seems that it isn't friends that make you light headed is it?" May interrogating her teacher on the flaws in his condition rules.

Ash came up with an excuse for this of course "maybe its only girls who I see as friends that do it. I mean I was starting to feel it coming on when my mom stood near me this morning."

May just stared at Ash _'it makes sense, still wish I could get close to Ash for more than 15 minutes_' mays mind went to the events of last night and she began to blush slightly _'come on May, Ash is just asking for your help. Still, It's nice to be the one he asks for help, not really against holding his hand'_ May was thinking she began to smile.

"Ready to get back to it may?" Ash asked his student

May nodded to the young man "yup"

"Now I can't really train you if your gonna do everything yourself now can I ash?" Said Norman maple, who was standing a few feet behind the group.

Ash May and Brock turned to see a man in a red track jacket with black cargo pants and black hair standing before them with a smile on his face.

"Dad!" May shouted as she ran to her father and embrace in a father daughter hug. "Hi sweetie, been helping Ash till I got here?"

"Yup, he's ready for some real gym training" said may as her dad put her feet back on the ground.

"Good to see you again Norman, I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me" ash said as he extended his arm for a handshake with his coach and selector.

"I hope you are ash cause I'm gonna be going all out, I haven't even shown May or Max this training style and method yet." Said the Petalburg man as he accepted Ashs handshake.

Brock joined the 3 in conversation "it ain't gonna be easy Norman, don't forget I'm in the tourney with my brother forest"

Norman turned his attention to Brock "good to see you again Brock, I hope we get to face in battle at the tourney, see what pewter city rock gym has to offer"

Norman had greeted the group and decided to see what Ash was up to. "So Ash, what were you gonna do just now for training?"

Ash lead the group towards his pokemon "I was gonna have torterra and palpitoad spare a bit till you got here mostly"

The 4 stood before Ashs and mays Pokemon, Norman was amazed at how many Ash had.

"Wow ash, I didn't realized how many Pokemon you had. And you never thought to battle in leagues with all of them?" The gym leader of hoenn asked

"I've only done it for the sinnoh league and I did make it very far when I did that too. All the way to top 4 semi finals." Ash stated as Pikachu and glaceon made there way to Norman.

Norman kneeled down before the electric type and rubbed its head "Good to see Pikachu is looking as strong as ever. Can you do something for me Ash?"

Ash was curious to what Norman wanted "what you need Norman?"

"Can you split the Pokemon into their type groups? Makes it easier to find out what I'm working with." Said Norman as he surveyed the group of pokemon.

"Alright I guess I'll start off with water types, bulbasaur can you come here for a minute?" Ash asked his loyal grass starter of the Kanto region. "Fire the water signal" he shouted.

Bulbasaur launched a solar beam into the sky with a wiggle to the beam.

"Smart thinking, using signals to bring Pokemon together of certain groups." Said Norman as he heard a stampede of Pokemon approaching.

Soon enough a large group of pokemon was before them.

"Water types: kingler, totodile, corphish, buizel, oshawott, palpitoad, greninja" ash listed off his water types on hand.

May noticed one was missing however "Ash, where's your squirtle?"

Ash looked to may "he's still a firefighter and leader of the squirtle squad. So he's with them right now"

"This is a impressive team of water types ash, though your kinglers claws look fine, does it not battle much?" Norman inquired his tourney entry.

"Kingler is more of a wild card, the last time it fought was in my journey through the johto region and I only had 2 water pokemon since squritle was gone" Ash explained to the normal type trainer.

"I see, well we can get to this after a bit of lunch right?" Norman said

Ash and May cheered together "Ya, food!" They shouted in sync.

The two ran inside leaving the gym leaders in the dust.

"They are more similar than i thought. Let's join them before they take all the food huh Norman?" Brock asked his fellow gym leader.

The two began to make their way inside for a meal. The training could wait as they still had a long time before the tournament.


End file.
